Backstreet Blond
by monkeywahl
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a mission. Lucy gets captured, raped, and tortured! She then escapes. Figuring out Fairy Tail stopped looking for her, Lucy associates herself with a gang. She eventually becomes the leader, but how will she manage? - Lucy has a kid? What happens when Fairy Tail finds Lucy again, but not for the right reasons? NALU
1. Intimacy

**If you're thinking about leaving a review- _please_ no harshness. _Constructive _****_criticism_ is welcome.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Rated M for sexual content; rape in later chapters. A lemon ahead!**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were sitting across from each other at a table, giggling and smiling like lovers did. They've been dating for the past seven months, and were the happiest they could have been. There was also no denying the constant intercourse was an added bonus. **(A/N: Happy is with Charle and Wendy on a mission.)**

The pair was going to leave to guild, but Erza stopped them. "Natsu, Lucy. Master needs to see us, it's important-I was told. Gray is already waiting." Lucy glanced at Natsu, then turned her attention back to Erza. "Okay then, let's go." Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and began making their way towards the guild master's office.

Natsu was the last one to enter, and he shut the door. "Hey gramps! What's all this about?" Makarov shook his head, "Listen up, brats. There's a very important mission I want your team to go on. And I believe only your team can accomplish this." Lucy scanned her eyes across the room. "Soo.. What is this mission, master?"

Makarov began the story. "Many, many years ago, you see, there was a dark guild named Shark's Gills. Murderers and thieves were identified as members of the guild. Eventually, the magic council called a meeting and members from all different guilds were called in to exterminate the guild. Members of Fairy Tail were too young, or weren't powerful enough to go head to head with Shark's Gills- if you were wondering." Erza and Gray nodded in recognition. "All of the members were wiped out, except for one. The guild's master. He reportedly escaped even before the members of the different guilds arrived. He must have gotten word of the ambush."

Natsu was now wrapping his hands around Lucy's waist, and pressing her butt against his pants. Natsu let his chin set on her shoulder, like absolutely nothing was going on. Slowly, he started rubbing himself against her, and Lucy's eyes went wide. Without anyone noticing, Natsu continued doing so. "The guild master's name is Akuzo. He possesses the power of Body Manipulation. Akuzo can simply lay a finger on you, and force his magic energy onto your body." Lucy had to bite the sides of her cheeks to hold back moans once she felt Natsu's member become hard and start to poke her. "After he does, you no longer have control over your actions. This is why he is so dangerous. Rumors are, his spells are unbreakable. The only way for his body control to be lifted, is if he, himself, takes his magic energy back." Erza gasped, "B-but master! How is that even possible?! How can he just, take his energy back? Wouldn't it be absorbed into the victim's body?" Makarov closed his eyes, and shook his head. "No, my child. He makes his magic energy into a layer across the skin of the body; only a tiny fragment actually gets absorbed. But that tiny amount is what controls you. His energy makes it's way to your muscles, and controls you from there. The guild members gave Akuzo the nickname of 'Puppet Master' for his powers."

Natsu began lifting up the back of Lucy's skirt, and pressed his pants against her for more friction. Lucy gasped and whispered-yelled, "Natsu!" Makarov finally looked over to the two, and Natsu's hands shot back to Lucy's waist. Her face was clearly red, and Master raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Lucy shook her hands back and fourth. "N-no! Not at all! It's just that- uh- Natsu has a question!" Playing it off nonchalantly, Natsu imputed. "Yeah, gramps. Where is this guy anyways?" Gray's attention was now directed at the couple, and his eyes darted down South. _So, that's how Natsu likes to play? _He smirked, and shook his head. _How kinky._

"Akuzo has currently been missing for 12 years. But, he has been spotted among the streets of Magnolia." Erza crossed her arms. "He actually has the nerve to come to Magnolia. Well, Master. We accept this job. What would you like us to do with Akuzo, once we have made contact?" Gray's eyes wondered back to Lucy and Natsu, and his face immediately turned red at the sight. Lucy's skirt was hiked up, and her panties were pulled aside. Natsu's fingers were rubbing against her, and Lucy clutched his hand around her waist for dear life.

"I would like you to kill him, my children. You have the council's consent, as well as my own. He needs to be eliminated, like he should have been years ago with his guild members. But, you _mustn't _make a scene. This operation must be as discrete as possible." Natsu stopped all movement at the orders they were just given. He pulled away from Lucy, wiped his drenched fingers on his vest, and directed his attention fully at Makarov. "What? Kill him?" Erza replied for her master, "Yes, Natsu. It is what needs to be done- understand that." Lucy was just relieved Natsu was out of her womanhood, and accepted their mission, mentally. "Thank you, Erza. I know it is a lot to ask of you all, but I know you're the team to accomplish it."

Natsu's stomach growled. "Hey! What do we even get for killing this Puppet Master guy? Do we get food?" Gray scowled and turned towards Makarov. Their master smiled and continued, "You will be getting 100,000 jewels each. The pay is suited, is it not?" Lucy's eyes sparkled with delight. "M-master! That is certainly enough!" She started whispering to herself about how much she could buy with the extra money.

* * *

Natsu was now sitting on Lucy's bed, watching her walk into the bathroom to take a bath before bed. Tomorrow, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were going to search the streets for Akuzo.

"Hurry up, Luce!" A click of a tongue could be heard from behind the door. "Idiot, I didn't even get in yet! Be patient!" As impatient as Natsu is, he let out a over-exaggerated sigh, and laid down on her bed. "I wish Happy was here! He would keep me company!" Natsu closed his eyes. "You take too long!"

Not wanting to hear any more of Natsu's complaining, Lucy wrapped herself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. Immediately, she got an idea. A very _sexual_ idea. "Hey.. Natsu?" He opened one eye to look at Lucy. Once he realized she was only in a small towel, his other eye shot open. "Y-yeah?" As the seductress she is around her boyfriend, she stalked her way over to him. Upon reaching him, she started trailing a finger from Natsu's collar bone, down to his belly button. "If you're so bored, why don't you come take a shower with me?" Immediately, he blushed wildly. His blush turned into a smirk, and he sat up. "Yeah, why not?" Lucy smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him into the bathroom with her.

Natsu kicked the door shut behind him, and embraced Lucy; picking her up to set her on top of the sink counter. Lucy made a surprised squeak, but it quickly turned into a warm smile. "I love you, Natsu!" He smiled back at her, and began trailed kisses from her shoulder to her lips. "I.. Love.. You.. Too.." He then captured her lips with his, and made it as passionate as possible. He wanted to _express_ his love, _and boy_, was he planning on it.

The bathroom had already began filling quite heavily with steam from the running bath, and Natsu pulled away from the kiss. He took off his vest, and Lucy stared at his pectorals, then to his abs. He grinned under her stare, mentally congratulating himself for having such a fit body. Next, he removed his pants.

It was Lucy's turn. She looked Natsu in the eyes, and took her towel in her hands. Smiling without teeth, she unraveled the towel from her body, allowing the cloth to fall to the floor. Now, Natsu got his chance to stare. Her breasts were just _perfect._ Lucy's body was _his_ to look upon, _his_ to claim. Taurus would probably try to injure Natsu for even thinking that..

Natsu moved so quickly to capture Lucy's nipple in his mouth, that Lucy barely had any time to process what happened. That is, until she felt wetness and flicking coming from Natsu's tongue. "Mmm.." Lucy closed her eyes, and wrapped her right hand in Natsu's hair. She leaned on her left hand for support. Natsu began rubbing Lucy's thigh, closer and closer to her womanhood with each stroke. _I love when he does that! _Heat already began to blossom within Lucy's core. The hand that was rubbing her thigh stopped, and made its way up to palm her other breast.

Lucy whimpered in protest, and Natsu looked up at her. He gave her nipple one last gentle bite, and released. Her right hand fell to support her even more; she was now leaning backwards on her two hands. "What, Luce? Something the matter?" He asked innocently. Lucy blushed at his teasing, and rolled her eyes. "You know something, Dragneel?" Lucy calling Natsu by his last name turned him on to no end, and he smirked. "What is it, Heartfilia?" She smiled. "Just take me already. I'm tired of waiting."

Taking that as his signal, he grabbed Lucy by her waist and brought her closer to the edge. With one hand still on her waist, he brought his other hand to cup her cheek. "You're the only one for me, Lucy." He whispered. She leaned forward, and their lips met. Proceeding, they both opened their lips slightly and allowed each other's tongue to dance. His hand left her cheek, and made direct contact with her core. Lucy, not expecting the sudden touch, gasped. Natsu dived his tongue into her mouth, and began rubbing his fingers against her fiercely. She didn't mind, though- the friction between her and her lover was much needed. Moans were escaping her mouth like there was no tomorrow, and Natsu was enjoying every single one.

By this time, an obvious tent was forming in Natsu's flame-patterned boxers. Lucy pulled away from the intense make-out session, and Natsu stopped his movements. "Is something wrong?" She looked down, and shook her head. "Take them off, Dragneel." She motioned towards his boxers, and looked back up at him. Natsu, fully understanding, slipped them down to reveal his own _dragon. _Lucy hopped down from the counter, and Natsu backed up.

Lucy then knelt down, and was face-to-head with Natsu's man part. She looked up at Natsu, and he nodded. Taking that as her queue, she brought her right hand up and began rubbing his shaft back and fourth. Natsu's head snapped back as pleasure took over his body. "Ahh.. Faster, Lucy.." Smiling at her boyfriend's reaction to her touch, she indeed rubbed faster. "Mmm!" Natsu's eyes closed as he felt he smooth, soft hands glide up and down his hardness.

As soon as Lucy began to slow down, he snapped his eyes open and looked down. She was looking up, innocently. That just turned Natsu on even more. "Natsu.." Lucy began, now trailing kisses along his erection. "What do you want me to do.." Natsu blushed at her tone, and out of embarrassment. "Luce.. Don't make me say it." Lucy sat back on her knees, discontinuing all touch. Natsu gasped quietly from the loss of touch. "F-fine! I want you to suck it, Luce. And fast." Pleased, Lucy immediately came back towards his shaft and began licking the tip. "Hnng.." Natsu grabbed a handful of hair, but gently so he wouldn't hurt her. Now she was just teasing him. Lucy swirled around his tip, and then down the left side of his penis. Making her way back up, she guided her tongue along the underside of it. "Lucy, fuck! That feels so good.."

"Mm.." Was all Lucy's response was. Finally, she took his manhood in her mouth. "Ahh." Next, she began bobbing up and down, going more than halfway. Since dating for so long, she's had plenty of practice for deep-throating. And man, was she good at it. Before Natsu knew it, she was taking in his entire erection. "Y-yes!" Natsu moaned, while guiding Lucy's movements with the grip of her hair. "I-I'm.. God, ah, Luce!" Closing her eyes, Lucy started bobbing faster, and allowing his penis to go deeper into the back of her throat. "I'm c-cumming-!"

Lucy released Natsu's still hard rod once she collected all of his aftermath in her mouth, with a pop. Natsu was panting, and Lucy was mentally congratulating herself for deep-throating so well this time. Lucy stood up, and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. She then leaned up so her lips just barely grazed his ear. "I'm pretty dirty, Dragneel.. Maybe we should get cleaned up.." She whispered.

Pulling away, Lucy turned on the shower head. Natsu watched as Lucy stepped in, and started rubbing the soap around her body. Walking over, he too stepped in the shower behind Lucy. He wrapped his arms around her soapy waist and began kissing her neck. His left hand grabbed her left breast, while his right hand played within her wet folds. "Ah, Natsu.." He then slipped one finger in, and then two. She moaned louder as Natsu teased her clit with his thumb.

Fed up with the teasing, Lucy dropped the soap, turned around, and pinned Natsu against the shower wall. The now almost cold water hit Lucy's back, making her shiver. She stared into Natsu's eyes and spoke with a firm voice. "No more teasing. Take me. Now." Smirking, Natsu knew what he had to do. He took back dominance and brought Lucy's left leg up with one of his hands. Lucy's hands flew up to Natsu's neck for balance and she pressed herself again his chest once she felt him position himself in front of her hole. Her looked down at his lover and asked, "Ready?" She shook her head and kissed him while he plunged himself into her.

Lucy's lips flew from Natsu's and she arched her back in pleasure. "Mm, Natsu. Yes! Faster!" He was thrusting his hips into her, trying to go as deep and as fast as possible. Of course, with the position, every move of Natsu's shaft hit Lucy's sweet spot. "Ahhggg.." Natsu moaned. He kissed Lucy's shoulder before lightly biting into it. He only drew blood once, but that's all it took for Lucy to completely stop their session. Mentally thanking himself for _not_ drawing blood this time, he whispered sweetly in her ear. "I love you, Luce. You're so beautiful."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, her climax reaching. "I love you, Natsu.. Ah!" Natsu wrapped her left leg around his waist, and her right soon followed. She was now clinging onto Natsu, as he was pounding into her womanhood. "Oh, Natsu! It feels so good! Don't stop!"

A tightness began to grow in Lucy's stomach, as Natsu was pounding into her. "Mmm, Lucy...!" Natsu gripped Lucy's butt tightly, and squeezed. The water from the shower head was now cold, but the friction between the two substituted that. "Ah.. Ahh! Natsu..! I'm really, ah! Close-!" As Lucy kept bouncing on his large shaft; the tightness stopped and her orgasm was released. She threw her head back and moaned out of pure ecstasy, quite loudly. "L-Luce! Yes...! Me.. Ah! Too!"

As Lucy's walls tightened around himself, he felt himself _very_ near to release. Natsu felt Lucy basically milking him for everything he has, as she was moaning in his ear. Lucy then caught Natsu's lips, and prodded them with her tongue for entrance. Granted, their tongues began battling for the top. Lucy seductively bit the Natsu's bottom lip. He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as that sent him toppling over the edge of his orgasm.

Pulling back, he spoke into her ear as he came. "Hngg.. I love you.. so much. Never forget that.." Lucy smiled as she felt his hot seed pour into her. "I know, Natsu. I know."

* * *

**First time writing a lemon, how was it?! **

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**I'd like to personally thank my best friend  .xxx for helping me with ideas for the future of this story. If you like PLL, and The Walking Dead- she writes fanfiction about them! Check her out?**

**This story will include sex, rape, torture, betrayal, and so many other emotions! I'm so excited to write the rest.**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	2. Confrontation!

**Thank you for all the feedback and the follows, guys! It's really appreciated!**

**Forget the username for my friend, it won't show up. Oh well! ~**

* * *

Natsu woke up to the sound of chirping birds outside Lucy's window. Slowly, Natsu pried his eyes open and yawned. "So loud.." He whispered to himself. He then looked down to observe the sleeping blond, whose head was laying on his chest; her fingers were intertwined with his as she slept. Rays of the morning sunlight shone through the window, allowing Lucy's blond hair to shine.

Lucy began to stir not long after Natsu awoke. _Too bad; she's adorable when she sleeps._ She inhaled deeply, and closed her once parted lips. Natsu kissed her on the top of the head, and grinned as she looked up at him. "Mornin', Luce." Lucy smiled and half-closed her eyelids to block out the morning sun. "Good morning.. Natsu."

Just then, Lucy's alarm went off and it made her cringe. It read _7:45_. "T-turn it off, Natsu! Quick- Gaah!" Lucy yelled as she put her face back into Natsu's chest. Natsu gladly _smashed_ the alarm clock Lucy had by her bedside, but this made her angry. "Really?! I loved that clock, Natsu! You're buying me another one!" Natsu silenced her with a deep kiss, but had to pull back shortly after because of the awkward position his neck was at. "I know, don't worry. I just couldn't stand that beeping noise!" Lucy began grumbling to herself about "just hitting the snooze button" while she was getting off the bed. After finishing the shower sex last night, they were both too tired to even get properly dressed. Natsu had pulled his boxers back on, and Lucy just wore her panties to bed.

Before Lucy could fully get off her bed, Natsu smacked her ass. That resulted in a squeak coming from his girlfriend, followed by a blush-filled glare. He chuckled, and followed his girlfriend into the kitchen. Lucy began making coffee. "Aren't you gonna make breakfast, Luce? I'm starvin'!" She turned around from the coffee pot, and gave Natsu a full view of her large breasts- whose nipples were hard. He couldn't help but gawk at them, they were amazing. An "ahem" brought Natsu's attention back to Lucy's face, and she was narrowing her eyes. "I'll stop walking around without a shirt on if you can't pay attention to me!" She yelled. "As I was saying. I can't make breakfast now because we have to leave for that mission soon. We won't have time to eat."

Natsu began sulking as he sat down at the table. "But I'm hungry!" Lucy rolled her eyes and brought over the now ready coffee, and set a cup down in front of Natsu. She sat across from him, and took a sip of it. "By the way, Luce. Aren't you on the pill?" He asked. Lucy replied without giving it any thought. "Yeah I am, why?" Natsu smiled, "Well you didn't make me wear a condom or anything yesterday, like you usually do." He let out a chuckle. "And believe me, it felt _great_."

Lucy came back to her thoughts, and realization hit her like a freight train. _Oh shit. _"W-wait.. We-we.. You.." Lucy's eyes became large, and she stood up from her chair, so fast the momentum made the chair fall over backwards. She began frantically searching for her pills. "Where is it!" She practically screeched, mainly to herself, as she searched through cabinets and drawers in the kitchen. After approximately a minute, she found what she was looking for.

Lucy held up a Sunday through Saturday pill-holder, and started looking through the slots. "I took every pill this week.." She trailed off once she got to "Friday," and her heart seemed to lodge itself in her throat. "I-I thought I.." Lucy was staring down at the lone pill in the "Friday" spot. She'd forgotten to take the pill, and had sex later that evening. Her eyes began shaking after she realized what may be in store for her.

Natsu saw Lucy's reaction, and took one last sip of his coffee before standing up. He calmly made his way over to the Celestial Spirit mage, and gripped her shoulders. "Lucy." He called, and she looked up at him. He could tell tears were making their way to the corners of her brown orbs. "I doubt you'll even get pregnant, Luce. Don't worry about it. I'd love to be a father anyway!" He reassuringly smiled at her, showing off his fangs. "Especially if the mother is you."

Her eyes softened and she relaxed her body. "Cm'ere." With that, Natsu shifted his grip on Lucy, and brought her to his chest for a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her petite body, and rested his chin in the crook of her neck. Lucy hesitantly wrapped her arms around Natsu's muscular back and replied, "Y-yeah.."

Natsu kissed Lucy's neck and whispered in her ear. "I love you.. Lucy.." This sent chills down Lucy's spine, and she smiled against his skin. "I love you, too." She stated, and pulled away. "We need to get ready! We have to meet them soon!" She walked back into her bedroom to get a change of clothes, swaying her hips seductively. _She must be doing that on purpose..!_

Natsu pushed open the guild doors, with Lucy not far behind. Their fingers were tightly holding each other's, but Lucy was deep in thought. _I can't even picture myself being a mother! And Natsu the father?! This isn't- _Lucy was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts once she noticed Erza and Natsu staring back at her. "Well..?" Natsu stated._  
_

"Huh?" Lucy asked, now realizing Erza, Happy, and Gray were surrounding them. _Did I really zone out that long? _"I said, are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" Lucy shook her head and began walking towards a table.

"You guys were late." Erza pointed out, motioning to Lucy and Natsu. "Yeah! I missed you, Natsu!" The blue exceed flew over and landed in Natsu's hair. "I missed you too, buddy!" Lucy smiled at the two. "But, I can understand why you two love birds were so late. I, myself, have fantasized about morning sex." Erza smiled triumphantly while Natsu and Lucy both blushed like mad. "N-no! Erza! Y-you've got it all wrong! We-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's arm being slung around her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "It's okay, who cares?"

_Time skip_

"We've been walking around for _hours_!" Natsu groaned. "And I'm hungry!" Lucy groaned too, out of annoyance. "Natsu! We just had lunch not too long ago!" Gray scoffed. "Yo, Erza. Do you have any idea where this guy might be?" Erza looked around at the shops, and at the crowds of people before turning back to Gray. "No, I'm not sure. It wasn't specified as to where he might be hiding. Just don't let your guard down for a second."

The group was now near the hills in Magnolia. Team Natsu split up earlier in the day to cover more ground. But to no avail, neither one of the mages spotted Akuzo. It was becoming dark, and the last place they needed to check was around the hills. "We can always search again another day if we don't find this guy!" Happy exclaimed. He was flying quite a ways above the group as a look-out. "Hey, Happy! See anything up there?!" Natsu yelled up to his blue pal. "No, nothing yet!"

Suddenly, the group felt an extremely dark and powerful aura near them.

"What the..?"

"Who-?"

"Is it.."

"You, Fairy Tail wizards." A deep, growling voice said to the right of them. Immediately, they whipped their heads to look at the mysterious man. Happy dropped down to Natsu's head, and clung to it. "Nat-zu! He looks scary!"

The man to their right had chestnut-colored hair, and it was quite short. His hair was all spiked, except a few pieces which hung loosely on his forehead. This man had silver eyes, which seemed to bore into everyone's own- even though he was only looking at one particular mage. _Lucy._ This man had on a dark red cape, with a tight black shirt underneath it. Lastly, he had a pair of ripped blue jeans on, and boots.

"Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, _Lucy Heartfilia._" He smirked at saying Lucy's name, and this caused Lucy to recoil a bit. "Who are you, huh?!" Natsu called out, while taking a ready stance.

Natsu's outburst only caused the man in the red cape to chuckle darkly. As the sun began to set even more, the man's aura seemed to grow more evil. "I've been watching you, wizards. I knew you'd come for me. But, I also know you'll be easily defeated."

Erza then spoke up once she narrowed her eyes. "What is your name?" She spoke firmly. The man took a few slow steps forward and smiled menacingly. "Oh, you see. I'm the one you've been looking for. The one and only Puppet Master!" He outstretched his hands, and smiled even wider. "I'm Akuzo, and Lucy Heartfilia-" Lucy's eyes widened and his eyes made their way back to her. "You _will_ be coming with me."

* * *

**That kind of sucked, no? Just kind of.. Building up the suspense. Was it too rushed?**

**Review!**

**Next chapter will be the fight scene, ayy. **

**I'll try to update at least once a week, but no promises. Exams, studying, homework, anime. Not enough time!**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	3. His Power

**Thanks everyone!**

**Lucy may seem to be the helpless one here.  
**

**I'm not sure when my other ongoing story, _Wizardly Relationships_, will be updated. In all honesty, I don't really like writing it as much as this one.**

**But, let the fighting begin~**

* * *

"You _will_ be coming with me."

Lucy's eyed became saucers, as Akuzo quickly began closing the space between themselves. Immediately, though, Natsu jumped in front of Lucy. "Lucy isn't going anywhere but home with _me_!" He growled, and lit his fists on fire. He wound up his fist, ready to make contact with Akuzo. He was only feet away from Natsu when he smirked. "_Fire Drag_-" Before Natsu could even attempt to land his blow, Akuzo disappeared. "What the?!" Gray exclaimed. Natsu looked around frantically to his left and right, not finding the man in the red cape.

Natsu turned to look back at a shocked Lucy, and a floating exceed by her side. "Happy! Get Lucy out of here! Now!" Natsu said, while still looking around his surroundings. It was dark now, and the only real light source was from the crescent moon in the sky, and Natsu's flames. "A-aye!" Happy picked up Lucy from the back of her tank top, and began flying. "You're still heavy.." He grumbled.

Before Happy could even get five feet away from the others, Akuzo reappeared out of thin air. He jumped up, grabbed Happy by his tail, and flung the duo to the ground. "Lucy! Happy!" Natsu yelled while running towards them, extinguishing his flames. Happy felt a tightening sensation wash throughout his body, and he went stiff. "Nat..su.. I.. C-can't.. Move.." He whispered. Lucy was laying on her back, after landing on her elbow, and was holding it out of excruciating pain. "Don't let Akuzo touch you!" Erza yelled while running after Natsu. Gray followed shortly behind her. "Hehe," Akuzo giggled, "One down, four more to go!"

Akuzo appeared next to Lucy's ear, and whispered, "I'm going to have fun, playing with you." Her eyes were shaking, and she let out a hesitant breath. Lucy felt chills run down her spine, and Akuzo put his hand on her hurt elbow. This made Lucy yelp, and she felt her muscles twitch and go stiff. "I'll only paralyze you one limb at a time. How does that sound?" He asked and smiled down at her, once he stood up. "Get away from her!" Natsu yelled as he approached Akuzo at high speed.

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_" Natsu's fist connected with Akuzo's cheek, and the impact sent him skidding across the grass. Natsu dropped down to his knees, to examine Lucy. "Luce, are you alright?! What did he do to you?!" Lucy struggled to get up, but Natsu helped her sit upright. Her arm hung loosely at her side, and Lucy began to panic. "Natsu! I-I can't move my arm!" He frowned and looked past Lucy to see Happy laying on the grass. His eyes were closed, and he was laying on his back. "That bastard.."

Akuzo recovered from his blow, stood up, and started giggling. Erza was standing by Lucy's side, and Gray was crouching down next to a sleeping Happy. Natsu's head shot to face Akuzo and he spat, "What's so funny, huh?!" Akuzo disappeared, and reappeared next to Gray. "Hey-!" He sent a kick to Gray's face, which caused him to fly a few feet. "I'm laughing because that punch kind of hurt! Ha, ha! It's been a while since I've actually felt this good!"

Erza sweat dropped. _Masochist, huh? _After helping Lucy stand, Natsu charged forward relighting his fists. "_Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!_" Natsu almost made contact with Akuzo's stomach, but he jumped up and cast his own spell. "_Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Pierce!" _Bringing down his hands, Akuzo landed them on Natsu's shoulders. He cried out as he felt sharp pain in both of his deltoids. Akuzo's impact sent him face-first into the grass, and his flames distinguished. "Natsu, you idiot!" Erza said while sprinting towards Akuzo. "_Requip! Flight Armor!" _He saw Erza coming, and began jumping back, to gain space.

Now, Erza was sprinting ten times faster than before, which shocked Akuzo. But, he smiled nonetheless. "Requip mage! Dragon slayer! Yes, yes! Oh this will be fun for sure." Akuzo readied himself in a fighting stance, and his smile didn't fade. Erza was now a few feet in front of him, and she narrowed her eyes. "_Sonic Claw!" _Erza was slicing Akuzo from every direction, but he didn't seemed fazed. He just closed his eyes, and smiled larger.

Erza jumped two steps back, and narrowed her eyes. Blood was dripping from Akuzo's body, and it began seeping through his cape. Akuzo opened his eyes and started looking at himself, though, his silver eyes narrowed also. His smile faded into a frown, "You.. You..! YOU RUINED MY SHIRT!" He yelled, and his eyes flashed a deep red, then turn turned back to silver. "W-what?!" Erza's mouth hung open slightly. Akuzo's muscle shirt was completely ripped; moonlight accented his partially exposed, toned, stomach. He threw off his bloody cape, and his eyes looked back to Natsu.

But, during all of this, Lucy couldn't stop thinking about her future. _What if I get pregnant? Would I even keep the baby? How would Natsu be.. as a father? Am I even fit to be a mother?! _Hundreds of questions ran through Lucy's mind, as a battle was taken place before her.

Natsu was just picking himself up now. His shoulders felt as if razor blades have been placed between his muscles, and he cringed. "Ha, dragon slayer! Hurts, doesn't it!" Natsu snarled and stood up. He looked back at Lucy, then to Gray, who was standing beside her. "Are you just going to stand there, Popsicle, or are you gonna fight?!" Gray scoffed and began running towards Akuzo. _  
_

"_Ice-Make: Lance!"_ Gray slammed his fist into his palm, and ice shards began shooting towards his target. Akuzo clapped his hands with glee, but disappeared before the ice impaled him. "Where'd he go?!" Gray exclaimed, looking around. "Gray! Behind you!" Erza was running towards him, with a frantic look on her face. "Behind you, yes! Crafty moves, also!" Gray whipped his head around, just to meet a smiling Akuzo. "But, too slow!" Akuzo pressed his pointer fingers, and little fingers together and thumped them into Gray's spine while saying, "_Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Spasticity!" _

Right upon contact, Gray felt the intense tightening of his muscles all over his body. A few also began twitching uncontrollably. "A-ah! Wh-what the..!" Gray said through clenched teeth. His knees bucked, and he fell backwards onto the grass, landing roughly. "Gray!" Lucy and Erza yelled. "What are you doing!" Erza yelled while kicking Akuzo in the stomach, sending him flying backwards numerous feet. "I'm just trying to collect what you involuntarily brought to me!" Akuzo smiled back, and turned his head to look at Lucy. She flinched under his silver-eyed gaze.

Natsu was now standing besides Gray, and frowning at his obvious pain. "I- c-can't move.." He said, hesitantly. "Shut up Gray! You aren't taking Lucy, either!" Akuzo stood up, and he sighed, and disappeared, _again._ "No!" Natsu yelled while running towards Lucy. Akuzo reappeared behind Lucy, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Watch out!" Lucy snapped back into reality and her eyes widened. Akuzo was wrapping his arms around her. "_Fire Dragon's Roar!" _Lucy ducked out of his reach, and Natsu's flames, just in time for Akuzo to get the full impact. He wasn't expecting that.

A few pieces of Lucy's hair got singed, and her tank top had a few burn holes in it, though. "Natsu..! What the hell, are you crazy! You could have killed me!" She yelled while running towards Natsu with closed fists. When she was standing in front of him, she began hitting him in his chest. "This was one of my favorite tank tops, and look at my hair, Natsu!" Natsu began giggling. "Stop Luce! That doesn't even hurt, ha ha! Lucky me, though! 'Cause I got him, look!"

Erza, and Lucy turned to look at Akuzo. He was cringing as he stood back on his feet. His black shirt was now completely burned and gone, and his pre-ripped jeans had more tears in them. "Fire.. I _hate _fire.." Akuzo stated while grinding his teeth. He was obviously angry as hell.

"I'm done fooling around, Fairy Tail! I'll give you one last chance! Hand over the girl!" Akuzo yelled while holding out his right hand as her invitation. Natsu growled and pulled Lucy behind his back. He winced, as the pain in his shoulders was still there. "Over my dead body! She's _mine, _and only _mine!" _Lucy never wanted to verbally admit it, but she loved when Natsu was this protective of her. "Natsu.." Lucy whispered to herself as she looked at the pink-haired man in front of her.

Akuzo sighed and rubbed his temples. "You _tarnished _my clothes, _damaged _my perfect skin, and _refuse _to hand over the blond! This ends now!" His eyes turned bright red, and it seemed that was the only thing you could see in the darkness surrounding them. "What is he planning.." Erza quietly stated. "Protect Lucy." Natsu said, while getting in a stance. "You will be defeated, that is inevitable!" Then, Akuzo's tone went hushed. "Two more to go."

He went straight for Erza. Moving faster than Natsu has ever seen, things seemed to go in slow motion. Akuzo sped right paste Natsu and Lucy, and aimed his palm at Erza's chest. She didn't even have time to flinch before he was touching her. "_Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Full Body Strain!" _Erza's eyes widened as she let out an ear-piercing scream. Due to the force of his spell, small blood vessels were breaking all over her body. She could feel the bruising form, too. "E-Erza!" Natsu turned and was looking at Erza's pained expression while she fell to the ground.

Akuzo whipped his body around and went for Natsu next. His red eyes pierced into Natsu's black ones. Akuzo touched all of his opposing fingertips together, and was aiming for Natsu's chest also. Before he could reach him though, he jumped out of the way. "I'm not going down that easy!" Natsu yelled. "_Fire Dragon's Roar!" _Fire shot out of Natsu's mouth, intentionally to hit Akuzo. Natsu thought he hit him, and smiled. But that dissipated quickly once he realized Akuzo wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Natsu!" Lucy reached for Natsu but was knocked back by an unknown force. "You think that will work on me twice, boy?" Akuzo whispered in his ear. Akuzo appeared once again in front of Natsu and pushed his palms onto Natsu's chest. "_Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Ultimate Slits of the Samurai!" _

After finishing his spell, Akuzo moved back to admire his work. Natsu's blood ran cold as he felt a majority of his muscles being sliced apart. The pain started with his triceps, then the pain moved down to his quadriceps. "L-Lucy.." Natsu said before falling to his knees first, letting out a yell of pain, and then the rest of his body to the floor.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror as the strongest members of Fairy Tail were defeated without any effort. She was so scared, she was paralyzed. "Is this your boyfriend, or something?" Akuzo asked while kicking Natsu in the stomach. "He seems pretty protective of you. But, fire-breather, would you like to her what I'm gonna do to your sexy girlfriend?" Natsu spat blood at his feet. "Don't you... Touch her..!"

Akuzo vanished and appeared next to Lucy, and grabbed her hair. Lucy started yelling as he roughly dragged her by her locks over to Natsu. Akuzo whispered in Lucy's ear, but loud enough for Natsu to hear, "I'm going to fuck the shit out of her, and make her beg for more."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat as his words lingered around in her head. Natsu tried to get up, but excruciating pain racked through his body. "Let her go..!" He groaned through his teeth. Akuzo let Lucy's hair go, but kicked her in the back so she went flying forward, and skidding in the dirt. He appeared next to her again, and held his hands on her back. "_Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Paralyze!" _Lucy's body went numb as she was indeed, paralyzed. She felt no pain, though. "Lucy..! No..!" Gray said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm tired of wasting my time here. Now that I finally have what I want, I will be on my way. Titania, Salamander, Exceed, Ice-Make, and Celestial Spirit mages, all taken down so easily. You all put up a pitiful battle." Akuzo scuffed, and slung a stiff Lucy over his shoulder.

"Luce..!"

"Lucy!"

"No!"

"Lu-shee!"

"I bid you all, farewell. But, before I go, I might as well take back my magic. I do need quite a lot of energy to return home. Dragon Slayer and Fairy Queen; you will take a while to heal." Akuzo closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, they were silver again. "_Manipulate Thee, Absorb! Release!" _

Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy felt their muscles loosen, but the pain was still noticeable. Natsu felt the worst. He frantically turned his head to where his girlfriend once stood, in hopes of meeting her brown eyes.

To his dismay, they were nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! It was hard to write this battle! There were so many actions to include, and what not.**

**If you're not sure what the muscle spells were, just look 'em up on Google. **

**Lucy was supposed to come off as deep in-thought because of the pregnancy scare, that's why she wasn't really in the battle. Did it seem that way?**

**This was my first fight scene, too. So, was it bad?**

**Review!**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	4. You're Mine

**So, guys! I recently finished the anime _Btooom!_ and I must say, wow. Just, complete, wow. **

**I recommend you all watch it! **

**Thanks for the follows!**

* * *

Upon opening her eyes a small amount, Lucy began to observe herself. She was sitting with her knees to the ground, and her butt resting on the back of her calves. Above her head were two shackles, in which her wrists were being tightly kept. "W-Where am I.." Lucy wondered out loud, with a hint of sleepiness still evident. She wasn't outside in the field, her apartment, nor the guild. Her surroundings were completely unfamiliar; it looked as if she was in a basement.

"Well, well, well! Aurora has finally woken! Even so, without a kiss from her prince!" Akuzo stepped out from the door frame, a few feet away from her. Lucy's eyes shot open, and she tried to scoot back as much as she could. But, the chains restricted her movements. "Where am I! Where are the others..!" Lucy's eyes were still pretty droopy, and she fought to stay awake. _Why do I feel so weak.._

"My poor girl. You must be tired, still. As you may not remember, I took my powers back to reach this shit hole," Akuzo scowled, "Since I still didn't have quite enough magic energy, I took a hefty amount of yours! And, I feel great!" He smiled, and put his hands behind his back. He started pacing in front of Lucy.

"You see, I've been watching over Fairy Tail. More specifically, you. The magic council must think I'm some sort of stupid, to think they wouldn't come after me!" Akuzo stopped walking and faced Lucy, smirking down at her. He now had a tight, red, t-shirt on, and blue jeans. His hair was back into a pony tail, and Lucy couldn't help but think he was attractive. "You must know, Makarov and I go way back, actually! We were best friends when we were kiddos, but we of course grew up. All I wanted was to cause destruction, but he frowned upon that. I tried killing him when we were 17, but he got away. Shame." Lucy's lips were parted in shock. _Master never told us this..! __  
_

He bent down, and Lucy glared at him. "What do you want with me- with Fairy Tail?!" She growled out. "Well," Akuzo began, "I was really only watching your guild to see how strong Makarov made you all out to be. Turns out, you're a bunch of idiots, after all."

"Hey-!" Lucy was cut off by a punch to the cheek. Akuzo's eyes flashed red, and Lucy looked up at him with shaking eyes. "Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!" He cleared his voice and continued. "I followed you around, Lucy. You're the most attractive out of your pitiful guild, that's for sure! How could you have not sensed I was there? Honestly, I think I was being pretty obvious at some points. You know.." Akuzo laughed a bit. "Do you know how curtains work? You sure do moan pretty loud! Man, oh man. You and that dragon slayer, eh? You have sex pretty often." Lucy's pupils shrunk, and her breath hitched. "You-you saw me! You were watching us!"

Akuzo laughed again. "Of course I was! The predator must stalk its pray, before pouncing." He stood up, and stepped back. "I've seen you do wonders with that mouth of yours. I was just thinking," Akuzo smirked, "You're going to show me just how good you really are.." Lucy shrunk back, and her eyes widened. She knew what he meant. Natsu has talked to her like this before, and turned her on. But now, she was downright disgusted.

Akuzo began unbuttoning his pants and Lucy screamed. "No! Stop!" Akuzo only laughed and began pulling down the rest of his pants, then his boxers. As soon as he flung off his boxers, his hand gripped his manhood.

Staring down at a disgusted Lucy, he began pumping, eventually causing it to become hard. "W-what do you think you're doing?!" Lucy choked out as she witnessed a man pleasing himself before her. Akuzo stopped pumping, and allowed his manhood to stand up by itself. _He's.. He's huge! He's bigger than Natsu..! _Looking down with a scowl, he gave her a command. "Open your mouth, blondie." Lucy's heart began to beat faster.

Lucy tried standing up, but her knees gave out and she fell back to the ground with a yelp. Akuzo pulled her by her hair, closer to his erection. "I said, _open your mouth."_ Defiantly, Lucy clamped her mouth shut and turned away from his touch. This made him angry; he punched her again in the cheek. "I'm not going to ask again! Open it, or I'll force you to!" Lucy's hair was shadowing over her eyes as she was bent over. Akuzo scoffed. "Fine, I'll do it the hard way."

Akuzo grabbed Lucy by her chin and made her look up at him. He squeezed her cheeks, making her lips turn into an "O". He ground his teeth together, and began his spell. "_Manipulate Thee.. Adjust.. Compact!" _Akuzo pulled his hand back, and smiled at his work. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. Akuzo's spell didn't allow Lucy to move her jaw muscles. She tried to speak, but it just came out as grunts in a pleading tone. "Try to deny me now you disobedient tramp!"

Akuzo grabbed his shaft, and began making his way towards her mouth. Tears brimmed Lucy's eyes as she knew what he was planning. She desperately tried to shake her head away, but those movements only sent shock waves of pain throughout her head. "Ah-ah-ah, Lucy. Don't move your head, fool. You're only making it worse for yourself. Give in to me." Lucy squeezed her eyes shut once she felt his length brush her bottom lip. She tried to choke out a _no, _but Akuzo took is as a moan. "Yes. You want it, don't you? Then, I'll let you have it!"

Lucy's captor shoved his length into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Groaning, Akuzo started thrusting his hips back and forth, which caused Lucy's tears to spill over. "You sure are.. Good at.. Deepthroating..! Ah, yes!" _It hurts! It's too much! _

These motions continued on for the next ten minutes or so, until Akuzo finally climaxed. Lucy's throat was rubbed bare. Saliva was covering her chin, and her jaw and cheek bones were aching. Lucy felt hot liquid make its way down her throat once an incredibly loud moan escaped Akuzo's lips. More tears burned at Lucy's eyes, and she mentally begged for it to be over already.

"That was amazing, you slut." He mentioned as he slipped his now softening penis out of her mouth. Left over semen began spilling out of the corners of Lucy's mouth, and then was mixed with salty tears.

After pulling up his boxers and jeans, Akuzo pressed his hand lightly to Lucy's cheek. "_Maniplate Thee, Absorb. Release." _He almost said in a whisper, which confused Lucy. As soon as she felt her jaw un-tighten, she hacked furiously, trying to remove the sticky liquid from her throat. "You.. You disgusting.. Sorry excuse for a man!" Lucy yelled as she looked up at a startled Akuzo.

He just sighed, and punched her once again in the face. Multiple bruises were starting to form, and the impact sent blood and semen out of her mouth. "You'll regret speaking to me in such a fowl manner. Just wait and see." Akuzo kissed Lucy's head, which Lucy growled in disgust at. He then made his way to the door across the room, and flicked off the light switch. He closed the door on his way out, and began walking upstairs to where a his living quarters were.

Lucy was left in the dark. Her torment for the past few hours has finally took its toll on her body, and she slumped down with her head hung low. Tears slid down her cheeks, and continued onto the cement beneath her. Lucy's mind was going a mile a minute. _Pregnancy. How will I know if I'm pregnant for sure, if I'm here! Natsu, oh Natsu. Erza, Gray, Happy! You all better be okay! I need to escape! But how? ... My-my keys! Where..!"__  
_

Just then, her head popped up, and she looked to her sides for any sign of her belt. It was gone. "Dammit! No!" Lucy whisper-yelled. As Lucy was slowly losing hope in escaped by herself, something glinted from the little light of the moon, shining in through a tiny circular window. She squinted her eyes, but could hardly make it out. "My.. Keys..?"

**At the guild**

"We have to go find her! Now!" Natsu yelled while trying to get up from the infirmary's bed, but pain ricocheted off his limbs. "No, Natsu! We can't go anytime soon! None of us are even close to being ready to take him on again!" Erza snapped back, while closing her eyes. _I can't believe I was defeated so easily! Dammit..! _

Gray had formed ice for himself, and with protest, Natsu. They each had bags of ice located at different parts of their body, to ease the pain. Wendy was healing Erza's broken blood vessels, and doing her best to dull the pain of her aching muscles. "Natsu," Wendy looked over to the pinkette, "I'll heal you next!" Natsu sighed and laid his head back down into his pillow. "Yeah, okay." _Lucy.. Where are you? Where has he taken you?_

Once Gray, Happy, Erza, and Natsu made their way back to the guild, Master Makarov took them into his office immediately.

"_Where's Lucy, Natsu!" Makarov yelled. "She.. She was captured by Akuzo, Master." _

His own words rang through his head, as a new determination set its course. "I will find Lucy, you understand? I will never stop looking for her, until the day I die!" Natsu yelled, talking to no one in particular. He then released a long roar, which could be heard from the guild hall.

"Did you hear that, Gajeel?! It sounded so.. Hurt!" Levy said. Gajeel's chin was resting in the palm of his hand, and he closed his eyes. "Yeah, I heard it loud and clear. I just hope Bunny Girl's okay, but I sure know that Natsu won't stop at anything to get her back."

A white, short-haired mage also heard Natsu's roar, and Gajeel's statement. _Won't stop at anything, huh? Well, he can't find anything who's believed to be dead! _A smile crept up on Lisanna's face, but she quickly frowned again, hoping no one saw it.

* * *

**Did you guys catch the Disney reference in there?**

**This chapter was just a filler!**

**& oh no, what is perfect little Lisanna planning?**

**Another sex scene next chapter; things should start to be more interesting. **

**Review, please.**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	5. Shame

**It makes me so happy when I see the new reviews and follows I get, thank you so much. **

**Back to when I said "I don't own anything," in chapter one, /I meant Fairy Tail or the characters/ I came up with this plot, and the OC(s).**

**That part has just been bugging me, ha.**

**& ugh! You know how once you write and revise, you think you've got every single error? But then, when you read it after it's published, there's still a few errors. I _hate _that, dammit. **

**Rape below, caution.**

* * *

_Seven weeks after Lucy's capture.._

"Please, stop.." Lucy pleaded. Akuzo had been physically and sexually abusing Lucy since she arrived in his basement. "Aw, you're so cute when you beg, Lucy." Akuzo smiled and began kissing her neck. Tears sprung at her eyes as soon as Akuzo began sucking and nibbling at her collarbone.

Lucy didn't know how long exactly she's been there. What she does know, is that no one has come to save her. Before, what she thought to be her keys, turned out to be the torture tools. Her Celestial keys have been no where in sight, so she figured they had to be upstairs somewhere. Of course, thinking of ways to escape were every other thought. The chains were too tight, so there wasn't a way of slipping her wrists out. Even if she did manage, she couldn't run. How could she? Lucy's limbs were weak from lack of use for the past few weeks, and she had no idea where she actually was. _  
_

She was sure she was pregnant. Lucy had been throwing up in the morning for the past week now. Akuzo even left a bucket for her. He must have had an idea what was going on with her, right? He _did _watch her and Natsu have intercourse. Although she was malnourished and a bit dehydrated, she needed to live for this baby. She wasn't going to give up, just yet.

Akuzo has mutilated her flesh, defiled her body, and treated her like a dog. Maybe she was? Maybe she was just his toy? She sure felt like one. Lucy was definitely too weak to stand up against him. Sure, she's kicked him a few good ones. In the end, though, she's got beaten worse and worse each time. Lucy was positive she had a few fractured or broken bones. Akuzo was _not _someone to make angry.

Akuzo stopped kissing her, and stood up from his kneeling position. His hands have been groping Lucy's almost bare chest, and she didn't even realize it. Her tank top was pretty much ripped to shreds, and her skirt has been long gone. Scowling, Lucy spit at Akuzo. Surprisingly, he didn't hit her. All he did was wipe his face, and spoke. "You remember when I told you, you'd regret all you've done? Now is your punishment."

Lucy was speechless as he pulled out a key from his jeans pocket, and unlocked the shackles. Her arms immediately fell limply to her sides, as she cringed at the movement. "A-ah.. O-ow." Being an occasional softy as he is, Akuzo began rubbing Lucy's shoulders. "I know, it must suck having your arms like that, huh?" He chuckled. _This guy is so bipolar..!_ "Now, don't move or I'll snap your neck." Akuzo gave Lucy a smile before stalking off towards a closet across the room; Lucy sweat-dropped at his sudden change of attitude.

He was rummaging through the closet with his back facing Lucy. _Ha, fool. Now's my chance! _Lucy attempted to stand up, but her knees buckled and she fell back to the floor. Luckily, the amount of noise Akuzo was making masked Lucy's fall. "Fuck." She cursed under her breath. Lucy began crawling towards the staircase, on her hands and knees. Scurrying along, Lucy's heart began beating faster as her adrenaline kicked in. _Hurry, Lucy, hurry!_

Just as she was about to attempt the first step, Akuzo yelled. "A-ha! Here it is!" He turned around, still looking at an old mattress in his hands, smiling. Lucy's pupils shrunk down and her throat seemed to close up as she realized she was caught. "This will be-" Akuzo looked up; he didn't spot Lucy where he left her. His eyes immediately turned a dark red, and he whipped his head towards the staircase to witness a petrified Celestial mage.

Lucy stood up and began sprinting up the stairs, which made her entire body scream from the internal pain. Akuzo's eyes narrowed before he dropped the mattress to the ground, and sprinted after her. The blond tripped on the last step, and was sent sprawling next to the open basement door. She saw the outside, through a window, for the first time in who knows how long, and just for a second- she smiled slightly.

Her mistake.

She screamed as a strong grip latched itself on Lucy's ankle, and brought her sliding back down the stairs. "No! Let me go!" She screamed out. Akuzo grit his teeth together. "I _told you! _I told you _not to fucking move!" _Using his incredible strength, he sent Lucy flying, just by a swing of her ankle. Lucy made contact with the far wall, and a large _crack _erupted as she made an indent in the bricks_. _Her vision began to blur, and she felt a hot liquid seep from her forehead.

Lucy tried standing up, but a forceful kick sent her sprawled out another ten feet away. _T-the baby! Ple..ase..! _Before she knew it, Akuzo was on her again. He lifted her up by her throat, and squeezed tightly. "You fucking _bitch. _I don't understand!" He yelled. "_Why _are you so disobedient!" His grip tightened considerably, and Lucy gasped for air. Her now rough hands, clawed at his own to let go. "Go.. To hell.." She managed to rasp out.

Akuzo smirked and let out a chuckle. "I should just kill you now, you weak slut. But, I intend to have my way with you, first." He threw Lucy to the ground, and she began gasping for air and coughing up blood. "Then, I may decide to go to hell."

Next, the man grabbed a fistful of blond hair, and dragged her over to the nasty mattress a few feet away. She started screaming, which hurt her throat even more. Akuzo picked Lucy up, and brought her up to eye level. He smirked as he observed her. Her hair was no longer its usual bright color; it was now a dull yellow. She sported a black eye, hollowed out cheeks, and a busted lip. Dry and fresh blood stained her cheeks and chin. "My, my. You're looking quite beautiful. I bet you're gonna look even better when my cock is inside you!" He let out a dark laugh, and Lucy whimpered. "P-please, no! Anything but that, I'm begging you. I'll do anything!" Tears were streaming down her face; she didn't want this _monster_ to be inside of her. Her special place belonged to _Natsu _and only _Natsu. __  
_

"I'm going to fuck you like a real man should." That was the last thing Akuzo said before throwing Lucy downwards, into the mattress. Dust flew up, making Lucy hack. In an instant, Akuzo threw off his clothes, and was on top of Lucy. Akuzo began ripping off Lucy's clothes too, leaving her nude. His eyes soaked up every inch of her, and she felt _tainted _by unstinting eyes. She struggled to get him off, but her punches and pushes were in vain. He was clad in only his boxers, and he pressed his right palm into the middle of Lucy's chest. "_Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Ultimate Force: Muscle Dominance!" _

A basically naked man was the least of her worries at that second; she lost all control of her body. "Ha, ha! Now, I have control. You sure are weak, Lucy. With a simple command, I can use any part of you to my desire." Lucy was terrified. And, she had a good reason to be.

Akuzo flung off his boxers, to reveal his huge length. "What are you.. A sadist, too?!" Lucy said through grit teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut as Akuzo grasped her neck with his cold fingers. "Yes, indeed. It pleasures me to see you in so much pain, done by my own hands." But, her eyes shot open when she felt her womanhood being rubbed. Bile filled up her throat, and she whimpered to get him to stop. _He enjoys it when I'm like this, so what's the point?! _Akuzo leaned over to her ear, and let his chestnut-brown hair graze her bruised cheek. "Are you enjoying this, whore? You know your body can't resist pleasure." After that, his tongue left his mouth and starting licking Lucy's neck and earlobe. "S-stop i-it.." _Natsu, why? How could you let this happen to me?_

"Just give into my touch, Lucy. I know you can't resist it." He whispered seductively in her ear. The rubbing down south moved quicker and Akuzo pressed his fingers harder. "Get o-off of me!" Lucy let out an accidental moan, and she squeezed her lips together. Akuzo caught this, "See? I knew you'd like it." _This feels so wrong, but.. His hands are so.. Strong! _

His next move was to grope Lucy's breast. Akuzo trailed wet, cold kisses down Lucy's chest to her nipple, which made her shiver. "D-don't touch me like that!" Lucy yelled. She tried with the last bit of energy to at least move her arms, or kick the perverted man. Lucy couldn't even move an inch, and sweat began to form on her forehead. Before Akuzo latched onto the tip of Lucy's breast, he allotted her a bit of information. "This spell is unbreakable, just like my others. You will not be able to have control of your body, until I grant it back to you. So, lay there and enjoy yourself."

_This is really happening, isn't it? This is my fate. He's going to fuck me, and kill me. I can't do a thing about it, either; other than accept it._

Akuzo began sucking on Lucy's chest, leaving numerous hickies around the vicinity. Lucy just closed her eyes, and tried not to pay attention to the actions he was performing. "Look at me!" Akuzo yelled, while slapping her cheek. Lucy screamed out, because he hit one of her many bruises.

"I'm sick of waiting. You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this, Lucy." Scooting back, Akuzo grabbed his erect shaft. "Oh, wait. Before I do.." Akuzo got up, and walked over to a workbench, leaving Lucy dumbfounded for a minute. "W-what the.." Lucy whispered. "Don't want to be getting you pregnant now, seeing that you may already be!" He rolled his eyes and mumbled what may have been, "Unmoral tramp.."

He made his way back, but with a square wrapper in his hands. Akuzo teared it open, took out something rubber. He rolled the condom on himself. "No.. No, no. Please, no! Don't do this! I'll do anything, please, stop!" Lucy was on the verge of crying, (for what felt like the millionth time she's been is his custody) as she was literally helpless against this man. Akuzo full-out laughed. "I know you'll do anything, ha! You're under my control!"

Akuzo once again kneeled in front of Lucy's body. He held his hand to her right knee, "_Adjust! Spread!" _On command, Lucy's legs spread apart, earning a gasp from the blond. Akuzo licked his lips, creepily, as he took in Lucy's womanhood. "Stop staring, you pervert! Take back your magic already!" Akuzo grabbed his shaft and began pumping, still staring down. "No, this _will _happen."

Positioning himself at her entrance, his eyes finally turned back to silver. Lucy's, started shaking as she watched the events take place without her consent. With a single thrust, Akuzo was inside of her. Yelling out of discomfort, Lucy closed her eyes as tears finally peaked their way to her eyelids and then down her cheeks.

Driving himself in and out of Lucy, he began panting. "You're so tight, even for constantly having sex!" Akuzo was stretching Lucy, farther than she could even imagine with a penis. "S-stop.." Lucy hiccuped. Her sobs shook her shoulders, or at least, that's what she mentally felt like. Akuzo squeezed her thighs, hard enough to definitely leave bruises. "A-ah.. Stop! PLEASE, STOP!" Lucy yelled. Feeling she needed more discipline, Akuzo punched her three times in the face. Lucy began to spit out blood onto her face.

Slapping of skin against skin, moaning, and pleading cries were the only sounds that drowned out all others for the next two hours or so. Lucy's rapist changed things up every so often; a total of six different positions were completed, and Akuzo came a total of four times so far.

Finally, as Lucy's face was buried in the tear-stained mattress, with her ass in the air, Akuzo came for the last time into the condom. He let out an obnoxiously loud moan, twitched, and slid himself out of Lucy. Akuzo rolled away, landing on his back. Reaching over, he gripped her thigh. "Absorb.. Rel..ease.." Gaining control of her body back, Lucy dropped her hips down, and brought her hands up to cover her face, and cried the rest of her tears out. "That was.. Amazing.." Akuzo breathed out. The only response he got was Lucy sobbing harder. _Slut, whore, weak, pathetic! Lucy, you're nothing! Your own friends didn't even come to save you! Give up! _Cruel words ran her own head, and she fought to stay conscious.

Standing up, Akuzo put his underwear and pants back on. "I think it's time to call your guild, don't you think? I'm sure they're worried sick about you, slut." Walking back to the closet, he pulled out a projection lacrima. "Yeah," He began while looking down at it, "I wouldn't mind talking to good ol' Makarov again."

* * *

**Yes, early update! **

**Review this chapter, especially, please please please!  
**

**I just love writing this story so much; I have myself staying up until past midnight on school nights. Oops.**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	6. Abandonment

**You guys are awesome(:**

**Thank you everyone who follow/favorite me/my stories!**

* * *

_"I wouldn't mind talking to good ol' Makarov again."_

Lucy's tears had ran out, and she felt numb. Nothing ached, nothing throbbed. She just stopped _feeling, _and all Lucy wanted to do was sleep. And so, she closed her eyes; hoping to leave the hell, just for a few minutes.

Akuzo put his bang behind his ear, and sighed. "I want you awake for this.. You'll be seeing your pathetic guild members again." Lucy's eyes shot open. "You have no idea how much pleasure I'm going to have, seeing the looks on their faces." Akuzo kicked Lucy roughly in the back, but she didn't even cry out. "What the.." Akuzo whispered as his eyes narrowed. He was standing over Lucy, and he watched as her face was as blank as ever.

Lucy was yanked by the hair, so she was facing the opposite direction. Akuzo smiled as Lucy's bottom lip began to quiver, and she curled herself up into a ball. "Now, let's begin." Lucy allowed her eyes to close, once again.

The projection lacrima was quite large, and it stood up by itself. Akuzo positioned it so Lucy was easily seen, as well as himself. Smiling, Akuzo snapped his fingers. "Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia." Upon his request, the lacrima began shimmering. After about a minute, the picture of the guild came into view. Once loud crashing noises could be heard, Lucy's eyes fluttered back open, but stopped halfway. It was like she was looking over the guild, like she was in one of the pillars high above.

Fatigue was pushing its way to Lucy, but she fought to stay awake. She _needed _to hear Natsu. She _needed _the reason why she hasn't been found.

Well, was it because she was weak? Because she couldn't stand a chance against this man, to save her own ass? Or maybe the guild just didn't want someone as _weak _and _pathetic _as her back.

Covering up her naked body more, she heard Levy yell. "G-Guys! Look! The ceiling.. It's.. It's Lucy!" While pronouncing "Lucy," Levy's voice started trembling.

Lucy's heart broke in half as she witnessed a majority of her friends laugh and fight while she wasn't there; like her absence meant nothing. _Did they.. Did they forget I was gone..? Did I.. Mean nothing to them?!_

Lucy was struggling to breathe. She made the assumption one of her broken ribs were poking into her lungs, which made her start taking deep, exaggerated breaths. As soon as it got quiet on the other end, Akuzo began speaking. "Hello, you substandard guild. Where is your master?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, and couldn't stop smiling. He enjoyed seeing the others like this. Now, he, got the guild's full attention.

Especially Natsu's.

Lucy could see him. He was sitting next to Lisanna, with Happy on his shoulder. She could tell their smiles were fading, by looking up at the projection. "Lu..cy.." Natsu whispered. He was too shocked to even say anything at the moment. His eyes started shaking, as he watched his girlfriend lay naked on a shitty mattress, struggling to breathe. "Lucy.. _Lucy_!" Natsu stood up, forcing his chair to skid backwards and fall. Happy flew away, and tears planted themselves in the corners of his eyes. "Lu-shee.."

His shock immediately turned to rage, and flames licked his body. "You bastard! _**What have you done?!"** _Natsu slammed his fist to the table, which caused it to snap in half, and surrounding guild members to back away in fright. "N-Natsu.. Calm down!" Lisanna managed out. Natsu's teeth were grinding together, as he could do nothing against an image. Akuzo laughing only angered Natsu even more, as well as the the rest of the guild. "I've been having fun with your wizard, here. She sure does know how to put up a fight!" Levy smiled slightly and whispered, "Yeah! Lu-chan.." Some of the elder perverts were getting nosebleeds, but quickly covered them up, considering the situation to get one wasn't appropriate.

Being the leader she is, Erza whispered to Gray, "Get Master immediately, tell him it is dire." Averting her attention back to the screen, Erza's voice became demanding. "Why are you holding Lucy captive? I assure you, she has not wronged you." Akuzo scoffed and looked down at Lucy. Her breathing was becoming erratic, and she just kept staring at the screen. "Ah, indeed. She's just a pretty face- well not so much now. But, she does have a smokin' body." Akuzo chuckled. "Salamander, I know I had fun fuckin' her! Did you?"

Natsu's heart felt as if it dropped to his stomach, his pupils shrunk, and time itself seemed to stop. Every guild member stared in shock, glancing at Natsu, then to Akuzo. "Y-you.. You.. What.." Natsu whispered. "Yeah! We just got done, actually! It felt amazing!" Akuzo seemed so proud of what he did, which angered Lucy. "S-stop.. Stop talking.. Like that..." She breathed out, which hurt her ribs. Akuzo's eyes turned a light shade of red, and he whipped his head towards Lucy. Turning his body, he knelt down over her, and punched her in the jaw. "No! Lucy!" Natsu's flames exceeded their previous potential, and he started growling. "_Don't _touch her!" Lucy's head had turned from the impact and blood flew out of her mouth.

"Natsu.. Please.. Help.." Lucy felt so weak, as if she's been trying to chase something that's always been out of her reach. Was it hope? Was it the hope she's been searching for? She'd spent countless hours telling herself that she'd be saved- that roles would change; the dragon would save the princess from the prince this time around. Was she coming to the realization that she'd never be saved from this castle?

"Lucy..! Lucy! I've tried! I have!" Natsu eyes clouded with tears as he witnessed his girlfriend, his _best friend _in despair. "I couldn't.. I couldn't find you anywhere! Your scent, it's completely gone..!" He roared out. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. _He's.. He's tried.. But.. _"Did you.. Stop Natsu? D-did you stop.. L-looking for me..?" Tears plastered her cheeks as she contended against her own feelings.

"Speak again you worthless piece of garbage and I'll put you through even more pain!" Akuzo yelled at her. Natsu's hair shadowed his eyes, and he clenched his fists. Just then, Makarov came out into the guild with his hands behind his back, and Natsu distinguished his flames. "Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up, finally! It's been too long, Dreyar." Akuzo's voice immediately became dark and menacing, upon the last sentence. "Yes, Akuzo. It's unfortunate we have to meet again on these circumstances."

Natsu, Erza, and Gray were staring in awe, as the two males had a mini reunion. "Master! You never told us you've been friends with this man!" Erza yelled out. All Master did was stick his hand out, silencing her.

"I see you have our Celestial mage. Hello, Lucy. Nice to see you." Lucy poked her head up, and some blood spilled down her chin. "It's a shame you had to turn out like this, Akuzo. Quite disappointing, actually. It upsets me to see you have held one of my children captive." His voice was calm and collected. "Pity, I've felt for you. You should have died along with your guild."

Akuzo had a smug look on his face after listening to Makarov. "You know nothing of what I've become. You, yourself, have raised a pitiful guild. Your _child _will not be returning to you. If anything, she'll be sent back in a body bag. She is my toy. I do with her what I please." Natsu was growling quite loudly, as his eyes were narrowed. "Give her back, you coward! Why don't you come here and fight, eh?! I need to kick your ass, a million times over for what you did to us!"

Sighing, Akuzo returned to Lucy and picked her up by her hair. She started screaming, and clutching onto his hands. "Lucy!" A majority of the population yelled. Makarov was becoming very angered, as he witnessed one of his own go through pain. Akuzo brought Lucy towards the screen, showing off her naked and tattered body. "_Minna.._" She choked out. Lucy helded back choked sobs; she felt completely defiled. "Now," He punched her in the gut, causing her to hack up much more blood than before. The guild members stared in anger and shock. "I will be parting now." He punched her again, and she started choking on her own blood. "Stop! You're killing her!" Someone yelled from the crowd. "Lucy, I'm so sorry!" Natsu yelled before the lacrima completely shut off.

**Guild POV**

"Dammit.. Dammit!" Natsu yelled as he dropped to his knees, leaning forward. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, dropping to the wooden floor. "She's gone! I.. I have no idea where she is! She's _**gone**..!_" Natsu tilted his head back, and let out a long roar that could probably be heard for miles.

Levy was silently sobbing, with a hand over her mouth. Gajeel had been standing next to her the entire time, and even himself couldn't believe what just happened. He wrapped his arms around Levy, bringing her into his chest. She openly cried for her best friend, there. "Bunny girl.." Gajeel squeezed Levy tighter and she tugged onto his shirt, crying harder.

Erza even had a tear running down her cheek, because she blamed herself. _If I had just not let him touch me! If I was just stronger! If I could have fought through his spell, and saved her! Why her! It should have been **me**!_

Makarov was boiling over with anger. He turned back to his children, and took a deep breath before allowing his booming voice to speak. "Listen up! We _will _rescue Lucy! She is nakama, and this family isn't complete with one missing! Don't lose hope, just yet, you brats! Starting tomorrow, groups will disperse. Don't stop searching until you find her!" After giving his speech, he closed his eyes, and pointed his index finger to the ceiling.

Cheering, the rest of the members joined in and followed his sign. "Yeah! Because, we're Fairy Tail!"

The only person who didn't return the gesture, was Natsu. _I'll kill him.. I'll kill him ten times over.. You won't get away with this, Akuzo.. _Natsu had a determined and vengeful glint in his eye, as he stalked out the guild, starting his search early. "I'll find you, Lucy. And I'll bring you home to me. _I won't stop this time, until I do.._" He whispered to himself.

**Akuzo's Hideout**

Lucy fell to the floor, trying to get the remaining blood out of her throat. "They won't find you, you know." Akuzo was looking grimly down at the nude blond. Lucy unintentionally smeared the blood from her lips, across her face and the back of her hand. She allowed her hands to support her, and her head low. "D-don't you think.. I know that.. What makes y-you think they'll find me.. Even now.. After all of this time!" She kept her voice grim, and hopelessness was evident. "Heh, yeah, you're right. I'm going to call in one of my friends to heal you. I don't like it when my toys are broken."

As Lucy lie motionless to the floor, she didn't even realize Akuzo left and came back, only to bring her supplies. He set a pillow next to her head, a blanket on top of her nakedness, and a cup of water next to her hand. "Here, you need this." Akuzo grabbed the cup of water, and brought it to Lucy's cracked and bloody lips. He tipped it, and Lucy sipped. It was hard for her to swallow, and she coughed most of it up. "Yeah, you'll be better tomorrow." Akuzo set the cup back down, and gripped Lucy's wrist. Her eyesight went fuzzy, and she found it hard to focus on anything. "You still need to be contained.. _Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Restraint!" _

On his command, Lucy's wrists and knees tightened, and rendering them useless. She didn't even care, though, she just wanted to sleep. Akuzo lifted up her head, and slid the pillow beneath it. Lucy's eyes then fluttered closed. Even though she was on the cold, hard ground, it was the most comfortable she's felt in weeks.

**The next day..**

"Oi, wake up already!" Akuzo was lightly kicking Lucy's legs to wake her up. Mumbling something incoherent, her eyes opened, only to be stung by the morning light shining through the small window. "Will you.. Stop.." Lucy felt like a thousand needles were sticking into her sides, and her arm had fallen asleep. "Shut the fuck up. The medic is here, so. Sit up. I absorbed my powers back a few hours ago."

Lucy tried to get up, but she couldn't manage without falling back down and sending pain throughout her rib cage. "I c-can't.. It.. Ah, hurts..!" Her eyes were squeezed together, and Akuzo sighed. "Fine, whatever. Aimi! Come down here, she's awake!"

Akuzo took a few steps back from Lucy, and watched as Aimi walked down the stairs. "So this is the one, eh? Akuzo, you bastard. You're horrible." Lucy heard a feminine voice from a few feet away. _F-female..?! _Aimi made her way to Lucy, and knelt down in front of her. "Hello. My name is Aimi, and I'm very sorry for the position you are in. I'm here to heal you, clearly." Said woman gave Lucy a sympathetic smile, and Lucy slowly nodded in recognition. Aimi had short, choppy, light purple hair, and bright hazel eyes. She wore black, skinny jeans, and a long white button up shirt. The white shirt was remarkably see through, showing off her red bra. _Very classy. _Her breasts were about the size of Lucy's, but still threatened to topple over the top.

Lucy caught Akuzo staring at Aimi with blood trickling out of his nose. Aimi's hands hovered over Lucy's body, and they began to glow the color of her hair. "_Artificial Life: Restore!" _And just like that, Lucy's bones began mending themselves, and her cuts healed. Her bruises were slowly turning purple to yellow, and her breathing steadied. She felt 90% better, but some parts of her body still throbbed. "T-thank you.. So much!" Lucy exclaimed to Aimi with tears in her eyes.

Aimi still felt terrible because she wasn't allowed to help this girl, at all, or else her own life would be on the line. She herself had two children and a husband to return home to. Aimi knew Akuzo was a manipulative, twisted man, but she didn't think he could ever stoop this low. What had this poor blond even done to him? Probably nothing; he was like that. Preying on the weak, seeking joy from others in grief.

After returning her hands, Aimi leaned over and gave Lucy a long hug. During that hug, she whispered in Lucy's ear: "_I know you're pregnant, and I hope it's not his.. Please, don't give up. Fight." _Released Lucy, Aimi stood up, leaving Lucy speechless. Her eyes were shaking, and her lips were slightly separated.

"Thank you, Aimi. Now, you may take your leave. Remember, speak a word of this and you know what will happen." Akuzo gave a quick flash of his red eyes, and smiled mischievously at her. Gulping, the purple-haired woman nodded her head quickly and rushed towards the stairs. Akuzo switched his gaze to Lucy, while Lucy kept her pleading eyes glued to Aimi. Before hurrying up the staircase, she scrunched her eyebrows, and mouthed _I'm so sorry _to Lucy.

Now that her savior was completely gone, Lucy's fear returned to her mind. Akuzo kicked Lucy in the stomach with the tip of his black boots, and Lucy cried out, clutching it. "Lucy, my good slut, Lucy. You surely know you're pregnant, as do I. I'm assuming that pink haired scum is the father, no?" Akuzo put his hands behind his back, and commenced stalking around her slowly.

"I also have predicted your child won't inherit his powers.. Unless he directly teaches it to him, or her. But, my other hypothesis is your child will inherit a special form of yours. Celestial Constellations magic. As you may or may not know, that magic grants said wizard to temporarily borrow a star's power. Similar to those of your Celestial Spirits, yet ten times more powerful. And, they don't come in a physical form; just a ball of light."

Lucy was completely confused; she's never heard or read about this at any point. She doesn't think Levy would know, either, as she would have told her best friend.

Wait, best friend? Did Levy stop looking for Lucy, also? Just like Natsu had? _Abandoned, Lucy. You were abandoned. _

"W-what are you talking about.. Are you serious..?" Lucy asked. Akuzo stopped one he got to the front of Lucy again, and frowned. "Yes. I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true, of course. Chances are, you don't know about the destruction this power is capable of. Furthermore, leaving it in a child's hand is foolish; anyone would be able to tell that."

Smiling like a mad man, Akuzo continued. "I'm not going to allow something like that to run free in this world. Once you've become ready to deliver that demon you have growing inside of you, I will murder it before your eyes, and then you, shortly after."

* * *

**Thank you, so much Nicole, for helping.**

**Review!**

**Plot twist~**

** Chapter seven should also be up within the next week, I'm hoping.**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	7. Contretemps

**In Japanese, _Aimi _translates to _love, affection _and _beautiful. _So, I intended for the character to be attractive, and caring. **

**Bad grammar makes me want to rip my hair out, omg.  
**

**This chapter may be, um, gore-y. So, warning!**

* * *

_Time skip.. Lucy is nine months pregnant.._

"Please s-stop! It-it hurts too much!" Lucy screamed out, while Akuzo was giving her anal. Lucy was laying on her back on the crap mattress they've been using for months. She's discovered a pattern with this man; have sex, torture, have sex, almost kill her, call in a medic, and repeat.

Her hands were bound above her head, and Lucy's legs were bent upwards. As Akuzo was pounding her, he kept a tight grip on the back of her knees. Lucy has also learned in the time spent there, that if she moans loudly like she enjoys it, the beatings she receives are not as bad as if she refuses. "Sh-shut up! I'm almost-!" With a few more hard, deep thrusts, Akuzo was at his climax. Ejaculating into the condom, Akuzo eventually slid out of Lucy's cavity, breathing heavily. Fake-moaning, Lucy closed her eyes, acting as if she loved what just happened. Akuzo seemed to buy it.

Akuzo would pleasure Lucy, or at least try to. Nine out of the ten times, she didn't climax or feel the tiniest bit of pleasure. Akuzo was a sick man, and she hated giving into him. The only time she could actually get close to a climax, was when she would imagine Natsu doing all of the work. With his fast fingers, scorching to the touch. What Lucy missed the most about their intimate moments was when Natsu would breathe his hot breath into her core. Usually, just that would send her off the edge and tumble into immediate bliss.

Closing her eyes, Lucy was planning on drifting off to sleep. Since that was the only thing he'd do to her that day, he usually let her go to sleep right after. But, today was different.

She felt a sharp pinch and then a throbbing sensation travel throughout her thigh. Shooting her eyes open, and darting them to the site of pain, she gasped. "W-what the fuck are you doing!" Lucy caught a glimpse of metal before she felt another sharp pain on her cheek. "Don't speak to me in such a tone, bitch! What does it look like?" Akuzo waved a small knife in front of her face. Lucy felt blood trickle down the side of her face, and her thigh.

"Your baby is almost here, no? I can hear you yelling because of contractions. I think it's time for both of you to die, tonight. But don't worry, I'll find another girl to pleasure myself with." Akuzo smiled while slicing Lucy's thigh three more times, quite deep too.

Lucy yelled, "Stop it!" and began struggling against the ropes. While kicking Akuzo, his rage built up, and his eyes turned a blood red. "Quit it!" He yelled while stabbing her in the calf, earning a scream, and then holding the knife above her pregnant stomach. "If you make another move like that, you'll earn a stab through your stomach." Sweat made it's way down Lucy's forehead as she ground her teeth together.

Akuzo maniacally laughed, and sliced Lucy's pale skin in any spot he thought fit. _Is this it? Is this how I- we die? Will I die, knowing my so-called family abandoned me, all those months ago? No. No, I refuse. If it isn't my friends I'll live for, I'll live for this baby. _

Lucy's body has gone numb. All she could see down her body was red, and open wounds. He had started with her thighs, avoided her stomach, and then slit up her wrists. How could he turn from helping her with the health of her unborn child, to deciding to kill them off right here, right now? Akuzo had tried to keep her as healthy as he could, but just, what ran through his mind?

Lucy was beginning to feel fatigue as he continued to trace the knife vertically on her wrists. Next, he moved to her right hand and cut directly over her Fairy Tail mark. "Man, you sure are losing a lot of blood. I'm having fun, though! It's like I'm in art class again!" _What a psycho! _He had Lucy's blood smeared on his face, and all over his hands.

After spending the next five minutes, still cutting her, he stopped and sat back on his heels. Note, he was still butt-naked. The mattress beneath her had already soaked up the blood that rolled off of her, and she could feel it under her naked back. Almost blacking out, she witnessed the knife be pressed to her throat. "Now, how about we end this here, Lucy? I have to say, you were amazing these pasts few months. I enjoyed our time together. But, you're no longer allowed to live in this world."

With one quick movement, he moved the knife horizontally across her neck. A good amount of blood began oozing out, and Lucy finally allowed darkness to take over. Her skin has lost all color, and her lips were no longer their bright pink color; they've turned a light shade of gray.

Feeling for a pulse, Akuzo smiled once he didn't find one. "Heh, finally. It was such a pain in the ass to take care of you! Did I build up your hopes? I hope I did, because it'll sure feel good knowing I tore them down!"

Akuzo took one last look at Lucy's lifeless body, and made his way upstairs to wash his hands. Walking in the kitchen, and to the sink, he began talking to himself. "Now.. I need Junko.." Running his hands under the water and lathering it, he started his call. "Samon, Junko!"

Out of thin air, a blue bird of paradise showed up. Squawking, the bird began flying around Akuzo's head. "Hey, little guy! Long time no see! I'm gonna need your assistance soon, so don't go anyway!"

Drying off his hands, Akuzo grabbed his Polaroid Instant Print camera, and made his way back downstairs with Junko trailing behind him. Once down the steps, Akuzo walked to and stood over Lucy's body. He held the camera up to his eye, and snapped a picture. A few seconds later, a little film came out. Pleased, Akuzo threw the camera to the side, and began shaking the undeveloped picture back and forth.

He took out a sharpie marker and quickly scribbled something on the back of the picture before giving it to Junko. "Here, Junko. Fly as quickly as possible, to Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia." The blue bird squawked, snatched the photo, and zoomed out towards the front door.

Taking one last look at the blood-stained blond, he frowned. "Now I have to go out of my way to get a new girl, ugh!" Pouting, Akuzo went back upstairs to nap.

_The next day.. At the guild.._

Through one of the open windows, a blue bird flew its way into the middle of the guild. Not catching anyone's attention, it flew to the nearest person.

Lisanna.

Dropping the picture down in her lap, the bird took off to return to its master. "W-what's this..?" Lisanna asked. She was seated next to Natsu, with Juvia clinging to an angered Gray across from them. "Yeah, what's that say?" Natsu asked as he leaned over. Lisanna picked the picture up, and read it aloud: "Sayonara, omocha to ko.. What..?" Natsu shook his head, as he didn't know what it meant either. He could only understand a few words of Japanese. "Turn it over, then." Natsu told Lisanna. Complying, Lisanna turned it over, and immediately slammed it face down on the table. "What, What?!" Natsu asked as he reached over for the picture, but Lisanna swatted his hand away. Tears were sliding down her face, and her hands were covering her mouth. Her shoulders were shaking, and she stood up from her seat to move as far from the picture as possible. _Looks like I didn't have to act like she was dead after all..._

"What's the problem, geez." Gray reached over for the picture while Natsu was too, but grabbed it before the fire breather. Flipping the picture so he and Juvia could view it, they both gasped. "N-no way.. That's.. That's impossible..!" Juvia let go of Gray's arm and snatched the picture so examine it closer. "Love.. Rival..?"

Upon hearing Juvia, Natsu's stomach dropped. "W-wait.. Wait, what? What is it?! Lemme see!" His heartbeat quickened, and Juvia hesitantly handed over the picture. Grabbing it, Natsu glared at a shocked Gray. He looked down, and Natsu couldn't seem to breathe. "L-Lu..cy.."

This photo held the naked, bloodied, and very much pregnant body of his girlfriend that he hasn't seen in almost a year. He could tell her neck was cut, and every limb except her stomach had a gash in it. Her once golden hair was now a dull yellow; it was matted with blood, and clung to Lucy's pale forehead. Her eyes were closed and lips parted. Also, lying next to the deep red mattress was a large cooking knife. "No, no, no way.. This can't be true.." Tears formed, and fell down his pale cheeks. "Lucy.. She's not- she's not dead.. She's not!" Natsu yelled, which caught the attention of surrounding guild members. "What did you say, Natsu?" Erza asked, while looking up from her strawberry cake.

Natsu couldn't believe it; he didn't _want _to believe it. He let the photo fall to the ground, as well as himself. Natsu collapsed to his knees as he sobbed violently. "S-she's.. I am- I was.. A d-dad.. Lucy.. She.. This time.. It's-It's for real, isn't it.." Just by the mention of the blond, Erza bolted up and took the picture in her own hands. "This is.."

Time passed, and eventually all guild members have been informed about Lucy's death. The female population were forced to tears, while the males kept silent. Although, Elfman was ranting on how "manly it is to cry," and how he hoped Lucy put up a "manly fight" before passing.

Inside, Lisanna was quite pleased with the outcome. It allowed her to attack Natsu with her lust while he was in a weak state, and make him hers. Of course she felt bad about Lucy dying and all, but not really.

Natsu had gone off to the forest, and even though he was far away, his roars could be heard back at the guild. Natsu has lost his mate, the one he truly loved. All because _he couldn't find her. _Maybe if he hadn't gave up the first time, she'd be there with him.

They searched _everywhere. _They asked _everyone _if they've seen her. Nothing.

The dragon couldn't save the princess from the prince.

**Akuzo's Basement**

Opening her eyes, Lucy looked drowsily down at herself. There was dry blood covering every inch of her, and she could tell the sun was setting. Wiggling her toes, and then her fingers, she noticed she wasn't tied down at all. The next thing she noticed was a _very _sharp pain that was coming from her abdomen. _S-shit.. It's almost time, isn't it? _Breathing through her clenched teeth, Lucy sat up, and the mattress made a _squish _from the absorbed blood. She then allowed her eyes to examine her current surroundings. The first thing that caught her eye was the unwashed knife that was laying next to the mattress. And, that's all that mattered. Because at that very moment, she heard the humming of her captor making its way down the steps.

She _wasn't_ going to allow herself to be restrained again.

She _was_ going to end it now.

Quickly picking up the knife, and fighting through the excruciating pain, she managed to get up and limped to where she was out of sight. Steadying her breathing, her heart still seemed to beat a mile a minute. Adrenaline was pulsing through her; she _was _getting her revenge.

Akuzo finally stepped off the last step, and walked around the corner, expecting the dead blond to be there. But, she wasn't. "What the..?" Quickly walking over to the mattress, he examined where the body should have been. "I could've sworn she's dead..!" Frantically looking around, he couldn't see much of anything because of how dark it was.

Lucy was waiting for her chance. _Turn around! Just, turn around!_

Almost as if she commanded him to, he turned his back towards her direction. Taking her chance, she fought through the throbbing in her lower abdomen and calf, and half-sprinted towards him with the knife held high. _Vital points, aim for the vitals! _Bring the knife down, Lucy aimed for the crook of his neck, and landed on-point.

"Wh-Aaahh!" Akuzo yelled as he fell to the ground, blood spurting out of his neck. "You.. I thought you were dead!" He turned over on his back, so he was facing the girl he supposedly murdered. "Thought wrong, you bastard!" Lucy had an evil glint in her dull eyes; one he's never seen before. Akuzo reached up and attempted to grab her leg to cast a spell, but she was quicker. Once again swiping down, she caught his fingertips. Cutting a few clean off, Akuzo pulled back his hand a let out an agonizing scream. "You don't deserve those fingers!"

Fulfilling her revenge, Lucy knelt down next to Akuzo (who was still crying out in pain), and dug the knife into the flesh of his stomach. Lucy twisted the large knife around in his stomach, before pulling it out. Blood was filling Akuzo's mouth, and he started gurgling out apologies. "I'm.. S-sorry.. P-please.." Not paying attention to his pleas, like he never did for her, she stabbed her rapist in his open palm. "These hands!" She said inbetween sobs, "Those hands have violated me!"

"I'm so-" Akuzo dodged Lucy's next attack, which was at his eyes. "No, shut up! You aren't!" She exclaimed while vigorously shaking her head. "You aren't sorry!.. These eyes! They've tarnished my body!" She tried once more, and made contact with his left eye. Cutting into it, Akuzo was rendered blind in that eye. He could hardly let out another scream as the knife came down on him a second time, only for him to be stabbed in the groin. Choking out a sob, she twisted the knife that was being held with two hands. Blood was choking Akuzo at this point, and he was completely petrified at Lucy's actions.

"You've.. Y-you've penetrated me.. You'll no longer be able to use it!" Pulling the knife out, she again stabbed Akuzo in his genital area. After pulling out the blood-soaked knife, she took a look at whom she's about to murder. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

One of which, out of physical pain. The second, emotional pain.

Both were suffering.

Inching closer to Akuzo, Lucy bit her lip in order to prevent her screeching cries. "I-if you really.. Wanted t-to kill me.. You should've.. Pressed harder!" Going for the kill, Lucy brought the knife back. But, before she swung, she said the last words Akuzo would ever hear. "You're no longer allowed to live in this world!" At that, the knife she wielded struck Akuzo's neck, causing blood to immediately pour out. Some even splattered across Lucy's face and chest. She must've hit an artery.

Almost laughing to herself as she watched the man who did horrible things to her die, Lucy stood up. "It's over.." Before, she completely ignored the pain. But now, it was unbearable. Lucy put an arm around her large stomach, and hobbled to the staircase. Looking up, she built up enough strength to climb them as quickly as possible. "I'm.. Finally.. Free!" Happiness bubbled within Lucy's core, and that caused more salty tears to fall down her bloody cheeks.

Upon reaching the doorway, she immediately spotted her gate keys on the counter. Cringing, she walked over and grabbed them. She felt a surge of their joy wash through her, as they were reunited after so long. "I'm here, guys." Lucy whispered downwards.

While looking for the front door, Lucy spotted a large black t-shirt she could slip over herself. She did so, and surprisingly it fit. Unfortunately, the blood soaked right through it. Lucy then found the front door, and opened it. There was a chill breeze, but a smile appeared on her face anyway. Never wanting to go back to that nightmare, Lucy ventured out onto the porch. Only then, her water broke. "No, _shit!" __  
_

What shocked Lucy most when she entered the outside was that she was in _suburbs. _How did no one hear her screaming?! Akuzo must have placed some kind of spell on the house.

Yelling while she limped down the street, she pleaded for someone's help. "Someone, please! Help! I'm- ah!" Dropping to the ground in front of an alleyway, a contraction hit Lucy. "Sh-shit!" She closed her eyes, and sweat dripped down her forehead, bringing blood with it. "S-someone.." Lucy held her stomach, and was about to summon one of her spirits when a girl appeared out of the alley. _  
_

"M-miss? Are you um.. All right?" The girl hesitantly asked. This strange pregnant lady _was _covered in blood and cuts. Surprised, Lucy shot her head up and let out a small scream of pain. "P-please, help! I'm goi-going into labor..!" The young girl appeared to be taken back, like the situation wasn't obvious enough. "O-okay!" She replied, and summoned out a few more females and males from the alley. Together, they led her into a well-lit room not too far into the passageway.

There, the group of people aided Lucy in her birth. They seemed to know what they were doing; the female that had first encountered Lucy had one of the other girls summon supplies out of thin air. Kind of like Erza's requip abilities.

Hours of pain, and screams later, a baby girl was born. "Maybe we should call an ambulance or something.." One of the boys asked. Another boy snapped back, "No! Are you stupid or something?! We could get-!" The boy couldn't finish because a hand covered his mouth.

All Lucy cared about at that moment was looking into her new born's large, gold eyes; she wasn't even paying attention to those around her.

Wait, gold?

* * *

**Review, please!**

**Did I convey Lucy's feelings well enough?**

**TRANSLATIONS:  
**

_Junko: Obedient or genuine, combined with child_**  
**

_Samon: Summon_

_Sayonara, omocha to ko: Good bye, toy and child_

**_IMPORTANT_**

**_In future chapters, I'm going to be including OC's. I would kindly request if you have any NAMES or MAGIC POWERS I could possibly use, to leave me a review, including just that! _**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	8. Greetings

**Thank you guys very much.**

***_No longer accepting Oc ideas.*_**

* * *

Lucy was in an apartment only a few blocks away from where she was being held captive for nine months. Currently, she was residing in her bedroom, shaking. Lucy's knees were hugged to her chest, as her back rested against the cold wall. Her baby, that was named Mizuki, laid sleeping soundly in a makeshift crib not too far away from herself. Lucy just woke up from a nightmare she had: Akuzo somehow coming back to life and capturing her all over again. Looking down at her scar covered arms, she began to relive the previous night.

The rape.

Losing so much blood.

Stabbing Akuzo.

Giving birth.

Silent tears washed down Lucy's cheeks, and her shaking intensified. All she wanted was for everything to be over and back to how things used to be: laughing and having a good time with her guild mates. Now, she sported a child and traumatizing memories. She was too young to even think about being a mother, but here she is.

Once Mizuki had been born, all Lucy could stare at were her golden eyes. Mizuki had been placed next to Lucy, and had been sleeping for the time being. Only until one of the older girls cleared her voice, did Lucy notice the two males in the room. The first, looked to be over twenty, while the other appeared to be fourteen or so. Just by seeing their young, masculine figures reminded Lucy too much of Akuzo. Not thinking rationally, Lucy began screaming for them to get away from her, attempting to jump off the bed she was in. Immediately, the child awoke and began screaming as well, and crying. The group was startled and didn't know exactly how to react.

The sudden pain that shot up Lucy's calf as soon as she stepped one foot off the bed caused her to go crumbling down to the ground, reopening a few of her wounds. Lucy laid on the carpet sobbing violently, propped up on her hands. But, being too weak to hold herself up right, she collapsed back down to the carpet. The pain Lucy felt was unbearable, and she allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness.

When the group of five regained their composure, the eldest girl spoke. "Well, Sophie, can you get the child to stop crying please? I'll be taking our guest into the bathroom to clean her up. Ai, come with me, kay? Boys," She turned to look at the males and continued, "I think she was most startled when she witnessed you two. Please, just stay out of her sight until I can get her story. By the looks of it, she's been through some tough shit lately. After that, we'll see what we'll do with her, she seems pretty helpless right now anyway." With the last sentence, the girl smirked.

As the girl was walking to get Lucy, the youngest boy spoke. "R-Ruko, a-are we gonna kill her? The baby, too?" Shyly, he looked down at his sock-covered toes and began wiggling them. The girl known as Ruko began dragging Lucy towards the bathroom door. "I'm not _that _heartless, Kenshin! I'm not one to kill babies, you know. We'll just.. See what she has to offer, and decide from there, alright?" Ai trailed silently behind Lucy.

Without waiting for a response, Ruko told Ai to shut the bathroom door. Ruko carefully stripped Lucy of her clothes, and ran a hot bath. "I don't think I can lift her in the tub by myself. So help me, would you?" Ruko picked Lucy up by her armpits, and as instructed, Ai followed by lifting her feet. Together, they carefully set Lucy down in the steaming water.

Ruko made sure Lucy was shampooed, conditioned, and scrubbed to perfection. Ai had been humming, while watching Lucy being cleaned. She even blushed while Ruko shamefully washed Lucy's nether regions.

Once Lucy was done with her bath, the two girls lifted the Celestial mage out of the water. Laying Lucy down on a towel, another was used to dry her body. "Okay, Ai. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I need you to restore her health back to 100 percent, nothing less. This woman has amazing potential, I can just see it. So, please." Ruko looked to the third female in the room with pleading eyes. Ai tore her own gaze off of Lucy's naked breasts, and ran a hand through her own brown hair. "I-I suppose I can this once.."

Ai was a weak individual, but with incredible power. Power that could make her deathly ill if she pushed herself too hard. Ai pulled out the orange paint that allowed her to complete her spell, and wiped a thumbfull horizontally across Lucy's forehead. Holding her thumb to the middle of her own forehead, Ai cast her spell. "_Agree to my will, and grant me access! Healing Stage: One Hundred Percent!" _After completion, the orange paint began to glow.

Of course, using so much of her magic energy left Ai in a less-than-well state. Feeling completely drained, she fell backwards closing her eyes- only to land in Ruko's lap. Ruko sincerely smiled down at the girl, and ran fingers through her soft hair. "Thank you, Ai."

Although Lucy's body was littered with scars still, everything else seemed to go back to normal. She returned to a normal weight, and her breathing evened out. Even Lucy's womanhood regained its former glory. Unfortunately, her hair remained a mustard-y yellow.

Only a few minutes after Ai's job was done, Lucy groggily woke up. "W-what's.. Going on..?" First, sitting up, Lucy noticed she was again naked. Just like every day in that _disgusting _man's house. Frantically, Lucy backed away from the two girls in front of her, until she reached the edge of the tub. With the thud of her heartbeat in her ears, she barely heard the spoken words. "I'm Ruko, and this is Ai." Ruko motioned down to Ai and continued. "You have no need to be frightened here, okay? I just cleaned you up, and Ai healed you. There's another girl out there, Sophie, who's gonna take care of Mizuki until you're ready. And the two idiot boys will stay out of your sight until you say so, kay?" Ruko smiled at Lucy, and Lucy hesitantly nodded in return. "Th-thank you.."

Thus, leading up to now. Calming down, Lucy decides to bring out one of her spirits, considering she hasn't seen or even heard from them in almost a year. She shakily stood up, and walked over to where her keys laid. Taking out the desired key, she quietly summoned Loki, so the baby wouldn't wake up. "_Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" _On command, bright light shimmered in front of Lucy, and there stood the one and only. "Loki!" Lucy flung her shaky arms around her spirit, and sobbed into the crook of his neck. "L-Lucy.. It's.. You? Right?" He too wrapped his arms tightly around the blond, and rested his head against hers. "I-it's me! It's me!" She tightened her grip around his neck, and sobbed violently. "I've m-missed you s-so much!" Loki closed his eyes and smiled against her. "I've missed you too." Slowly, though, his smile turned into a frown and he released her.

Grabbing Lucy's shoulders, he held her in a tight grip. What Akuzo did to her flashed before her mind, and she panicked. "L-Let go of me!" Lucy struggling to get out of his hands was odd, but the Lion Spirit released anyway. "W-what happened Lucy? Why were you gone? None of us could force our gates open.. We- we felt your pain, Lucy, so tell me!" All of the commotion was too loud for the sleeping baby, causing her to wake and scream. Lucy's wide eyes darted to Mizuki, and she hurriedly walked over and picked her up. Hushing and rocking her baby, Lucy looked back up to meet Loki's wide eyes. "I-is that.. Yours, Lucy?" All he got was a nod, and he slowly walked over to the duo. "C-can I..?" Motioning to hold her, Lucy smiled and nodded and gave Loki the quieting down baby. "H-her name is Mizuki. She's.. She's mine and Natsu's child.."

Loki felt intense energy surge throughout his body once Mizuki's golden eyes met his black ones. "T-this energy, Lucy! It's incredible!" Lucy shot a confused look, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Loki frowned. "I'm feeling so much energy coming from your child, Lucy; I-I can't explain it.. It's almost overwhelming.." Feeling a little uneasy, a quiet Mizuki was placed back in her crib, to slowly close her eyes not long after.

After seeing enough, a girl with shoulder length dirty-blond hair scurried away to another bedroom. After entering and shutting a door, the girl walked silently to where a raven-haired girl was sleeping. "Ruko!" She whisper-yelled, "Ruko, wake up!" Groaning, said person came back into consciousness, and glared at the dirty-blond. Moving her bangs out of her eyes, she spoke. "Sophie, what the hell do you want?" Recoiling a bit, Sophie began pulling at her wrists. Nervous habit. Waking up Ruko was like poking a sleeping bear with a stick. "I-I'm sorry for waking you, but um, I just saw our guest summon.. A spirit I guess?" Once hearing that, Ruko awoke fully and sat up. "What did you say? Lucy summoned a spirit? Was it with a key? Did you see?" Sophie shook her head. "Also, the spirit was talking about such a great amount of energy coming from the baby that it was um, overwhelming. L-Lucy and that spirit seemed to be, well, very good friends."

Laying back down, Ruko smiled to herself. "Great job, Sophie. Thank you. We will definitely be keeping her with us." And with that, Sophie was sent off to go to her own room. _I'm so glad she didn't flip out on me for waking her up, like last time! _Sophie sighed, and smiled nervously to herself.

"Will you tell me what happened now, Lucy?" Loki asked with pleading eyes. They've both retreated to the small bed, and Loki held Lucy in a tight embrace. "I-I guess I could, I mean.. Will you please relay it back to the others? It's-it's hard for me to explain.. But, you deserve that much." All Loki did was nod and give Lucy an encouraging squeeze.

Over the next few hours, a story was told, many tears were shed, and a spirit was sent back to the Celestial World. By the time Lucy was actually able to close her eyes, it was becoming daybreak. Lucy didn't care that a faint light was peaking through the curtains, or that she now had the responsibility to take care of a child. She deserved some peaceful sleep, right? And so, Lucy drifted off into a soundless sleep.

**A few hours later..**

Lucy was seated on a couch, with Mizuki in her lap. She was feeding her child with a smile on her face. "I can't thank you guys enough for buying this stuff, really. I don't know how I could ever repay you!" On a separate couch, Ai, Ruko, and Sophie sat. Ruko smiled, then glanced to her sides at Ai and Sophie. "It was really no big deal; just trying to help out!" Flashing Lucy a fake smile, Ruko then cleared her voice. "Um, Lucy? Could you maybe clue us in on what happened before we brought you in? It would really help clear things up." Immediately, Lucy's silly smile turned into a frown and she put the milk bottle down.

Lucy's next look sent shivers down each girls' spine. "I was held captive by a sick man, and he did sick things to me. That's all you need to know." Lucy's sudden hard stare caused Ruko to gulp, but mentally scream: _Yes! This girl is perfect! _

"I-I'm sorry.." Ai said loud enough for only Ruko to hear, and held her head down. Ruko looked at Lucy with sad eyes, and asked a question Lucy wasn't expecting. "What happened to that man, hm? How did you get away?" Lucy returned her gaze to her daughter, and began feeding her again. "I killed him. He deserved it." A tear made its way down Lucy's cheek, but she wiped it away before anyone could catch it. Sophie and Ruko smiled to each other. "Lucy, could you tell us about that mark on your hand?"

Gasping inwardly, she remembered her guild mark, but immediately felt vile climb her throat. "O-oh! Oh. Fairy Tail. I unfortunately belong to a guild named _Fairy Tail. _They stopped searching for me after a while. I had a boyfriend there too. His name is Natsu." Saying his name brought a scowl to her lips. This time, Ai spoke ever so quietly, to confirm Ruko's next actions. "Do you, um, wish to join us, Lucy?" Lucy's head snapped back, and she questioned her. "What do you mean? Join you with what?" That's when Ruko joined in. She had to be careful how she worded it, or else she could send Lucy running. "The ones that live here.. We all stick together, in a group of sorts. And, we were wondering if you'd like to join us, since you're not going back to your guild. The more the merrier!" Sophie smiled softly, and waited for Lucy's reply.

Lucy contemplated for a moment. _Joining them wouldn't hurt, right? I mean, it's not like I can just walk back into Fairy Tail. They probably don't even care anymore. Besides, these people are glad to help. Although.. They may not be trustworthy. But, if it means keeping my child away from those traitors, then, I guess.. _"I.. Suppose I will." Ruko smirked, while Sophie squealed with glee.

Ruko moved from the couch, to stand up. "Alright, well. Last time you saw the boys you seemed kind of.. Freaked out, so.. Would it be okay if I brought them in here so you could meet them?" She asked cautiously. Lucy's oxygen intake began to quicken its pace, and she stared down at the ground. "I- um, if they don't come near me. Then yeah." A picture of Akuzo's smirking face above her while he pounded into her womanhood flashed through her mind, and a hand flew up to her mouth to muffle a cry. Ai was watching Lucy with a sad look on her face. She could only imagine what that man did to her.

Ruko nodded and left the room, to fetch the other members. "Lucy, uh," Sophie spoke, "Your daughter is so beautiful!" Flashing a smile, Lucy shakily looked up at the young girl. "T-thank you so much.." Lucy tried at a real smile, she really did. But what came out was a sloppy half-grin.

A few seconds later, Ruko walked in with the two boys trailing behind her. The first boy towered well beyond Ruko's height, and had short black hair. He was wearing a t-shirt that complimented his large muscles, and freckles littered his cheeks. _He's so handsome! _The boy behind him looked like he was even scared to walk in this room. He also had short hair, but his was brown.

Ruko directed the boys as far away from Lucy as possible, and she let out a long steady breath. "Okay, Lucy! This is Ren. He's twenty-three." She pointed to the tallest man. "He's a really sweet guy. I'm sure you'll get along perfectly! " Smiling, she introduced the smaller boy. "And this timid shit is Kenshin. He's only fifteen. He's got brains of a scholar, though."

Both guys awkwardly smiled at Lucy, and gave a wave or a "Hello." Lucy only nodded in return. These guys could try to rape her like- _No. Lucy, stop. You have your keys with you this time. Nothing is going to happen. But, I had my keys last time too, and I ended up being captured, and-and- _Before she could think anymore, she yelled, "Stop!" A string of curse words rung under her breath as Mizuki began crying. Rocking back and forth to calm her daughter down, she apologized under her breath while looking shamefully at the others. "No.. worries..?" Ruko's statement came out more like a question, but she made up for it quickly after. "Wait! I never even gave the girls a proper introduction! Well, first off, I'm Ruko. I'm twenty-four, and the oldest." Her smiling quickly faded when she heard Sophie mumble a "And queen bitch around here.." That caused Ai to giggle, and Ruko to send a death glare over to the girls. "That little shit is Sophie. She's fifteen too, and quite obnoxious." Smirking, Ruko then pointed to Ai. "And this youngster is Ai. She's the youngest here, at thirteen. Ai's a fragile little girl, so be careful with her." Ruko then ruffed up Ai's bowl cut, dark brown hair. "R-Ruko! Please stop!" Chuckling, Ruko stopped.

Putting her hands on her hips, Ruko smiled at Lucy. "So, there ya have it, Lucy! And little Mizuki. Welcome to the gang."

**Akuzo's Hideout**

"Akuzo, I'm here!" Aimi called down to the basement. The front door was left wide open, which the purple-haired woman thought was strange. Akuzo rarely left the house for much of anything.

"Are you even down here?!" Aimi stepped down on the first step, and immediately got a face full of putrid-smelling air. "Euhh! What the?!" Pulling her sleeve to cover her nose and mouth, her eyes widened. "Oh, no! Please not her!" Rushing down the rest of the steps, Aimi let out a tiny sigh. In front of her laid the bloody corpse of Lucy's captor. Walking over to where his body was, she chuckled. "Ha, Akuzo, you fool. You actually got what was coming for ya, huh? Good for her." Looking around, Aimi noted that Lucy killed this man brutally. "I just hope she's alright."

Coughing, Aimi retreated to the third step before looking back down at the mess. "Should probably clear this up, so.." The woman closed her eyes, and held her right hand towards his deceased body. Swipped it downwards, she chanted, "_Erase!" _Hurrying back up the steps, she heard the wind of the portal that would suck anything out of its range, and teleport it to wherever it teleports things to.

Sassily slamming his front door shut, she smirked to herself. "You did one hell of a number on 'em, kid."

* * *

**Do you guys think I should add a small chapter with the descriptions of the OC's?**

**Review!**

**_Mizuki is translated to "beautiful" and "moon" _**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	9. The First Mission

**Hey everyone. Sorry, I've had a little writer's block. **

**School is finally out, but I still have a few more exams to go.**

**I was wondering, would anyone really mind if I did some of Lucy x OC here and there?**

**Thank you so much for the support!**

* * *

"Mira, can we talk for a few minutes?" Lisanna asked as she took a seat at a bar stool. Mira looked up from the cup she was cleaning, and smiled. "Of course, but I'm about to close the guild soon. What about?" Lisanna turned around to look at Natsu, who was sitting by himself in a corner, and then turned back to keep her eyes glued in her lap. "I, um.. When Lucy got captured, I-I was happy." Mira's bright smile immediately faded. "What did you just say?" Lisanna bit her lip. "I-I was happy that she was gone because I thought I could have a chance with Natsu, Mira."

"But, but when we got that picture, he just, he just didn't want anything to do with me! I-I feel horrible, I regret everything I've thought about her situation! I was selfish, so selfish!" Tears spilled out of her blue orbs, and her clenched her teeth together to hold back sobs. Mira's eyes softened while witnessing her younger sister's grief. "It's okay, Lisanna." Mira cautiously looked around her, to see if they've caught anyone's attention. Thankfully they didn't.

"Mira, I-I just feel like I was the cause for her death! I-If I didn't think those horrible things, th-th-then she might not be d-dead right now! Sh-she could be here with us, alive!" Mira became nervous as a few guild members started glancing over towards the bar. "O-okay Lisanna, calm down, please. It's not your fault. None of what happened to Lucy is your fault. We just.. Couldn't track her. But, she's.. She's in a better place now. Okay? Just be happy that Lucy no longer has to go through that pain. She left with the memories from Fairy Tail in her heart." Mira started to tear up herself, as Lisanna wiped away stray tears. Lisanna looked shakily back up at her older sister. "Thanks, sis."

Mira smiled sadly at Lisanna, and gave her a wink. "Now go over and comfort Natsu. He needs it right now." Lisanna smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

**Meanwhile...**

"Lucy, would it be okay if we left Mizuki here with Ai for a while? I wanted you to come with us on one of our missions." Ruko kindly asked Lucy, as Lucy set Mizuki down in her newly bought crib. It was a light shade of pink, and had yellow stars painted on the bars. Lucy looked back strangely and asked, "Mission? What kind of missions do you guys do?" Ruko held back a laugh and just replied, "If you come with us, you'll see." Lucy agreed.

And so, once the moon was highest in the night sky, the group of five set out for the mission.

They were walking in the shadows of a town Lucy didn't know the name of. But, she didn't care what the name was, as long as she never had to step a foot inside of Akuzo's house again, she was fine. Little did Lucy know as she was trailing behind Kenshin, Sophie, and Ren, that they all had sadistic grins spread across their faces. Ruko was walking stealthily next to Lucy, trailing her dark eyes across each alleyway they passed.

Ren and Kenshin slowed down a bit, so they were only a few steps ahead of Ruko and Lucy. Sophie sped up, and once she took one step in front of the next alley, her head snapped to her right. Her smile widened considerably, and Lucy watched her take slow steps into the alley until she wasn't visible any longer. "What's she doing, Ruko?" Lucy asked as she glanced over to the raven-haired girl. Her eyebrow-length bangs shielded her eyes, and she didn't reply. Ruko just kept walking forwards with Kenshin and Ren.

As Lucy ventured closer to the alley, she could make out male coons at who was most likely Sophie. Once they reached the corner, Ren and Kenshin stood on the outside of the alley. Lucy and Ruko walked forward a few feet, then Ruko laughed as she witnessed the sight before her. The moonlight enhanced the four males in front of Sophie asking her bluntly for sex.

"I'd fuck 'er, wouldn't you Eld?!"  
"Yeah! Look at that body!"  
"I'd love to squeeze those tits!"  
"Hell yeah!"

Ruko's laugh faded, while Sophie's smile only grew bigger, if that was possible. "My, my. Very disrespectful, don't you think Sophie?" Sophie put her hands behind her back, and tilted her head, all while never turning around. "Yes, very." Lucy looked back and forth, very confused. Instead of saying something, she just listened on. "Good job for picking out these ones." Ruko looked to Lucy and winked.

"Go." On command, knives shot past Lucy's face, and then made contact with two of the four men at the end of the alleyway. The knives hit the duo on both sides of their shoulders, and the dead center of their stomachs. Lucy whipped her head back, to find Kenshin's hands falling back to his sides. "Nice shot, Kenshin! Better than last time!" Sophie exclaimed. Startled, Lucy frantically asked, "W-what's going on here?!" Ruko shot Lucy a disgusted glare, and told her to shut up and watch.

The men were yelling, and trying to help their fallen comrades. "W-what have you done! You bitch!" One of the larger men ran past a plain-faced Sophie, straight for Lucy. Ruko stepped out of the way, leaving Lucy utterly terrified that a middle-aged man was running at her full force.

_Akuzo._

The man then tackled Lucy, and began trying to punch her in the face. Each time, Lucy let out a scream and dodged. Her heart was racing, and she reached around for any type of blunt object. Lucy gasped once his fist made contact with her jaw, but then her hand wrapped around a glass bottle. Grunting and bringing the bottle up, she connected it with the side of his head. This sent the man sprawling to her left, and something strong surged inside Lucy.

A new kind of painful desire.

A need to seek revenge, against filth like this one.

Lucy's grip tightened around the bottle, and she crawled on top of the man, who was still yelling in agony. Shards of glass stuck to his head, and blood was rushing down his old face. The moonlight glistened off the dark blood, and the Celestial mage was surprisingly pleased at the sight beneath her.

But, she wanted this man dead. Why? Because she wanted all disgusting men to _feel _what she felt while in the cold grasp of _his _hands.

Lucy raised the broken side of the bottle above her head as soundless tears raced down her pale cheeks. Lucy would no longer have regrets, as long as that _beast's _name rang through her head. Lucy then brought the bottle down at amazing speed, cutting up the man's throat. He began gagging, and clawing at his throat to begin with, then gradually bleeding out. All the blond did was sit back, and watch the man die slowly, with an expressionless face and absolutely no remorse.

Kenshin averted his gaze, and Ren's attention found point at his shoes, while Ruko and Sophie had grins spread across their cheeks. The three men stared in horror as one of their closest friends proceeded to be murdered without reason.

"W-what do you want from us!" One of the uninjured men spoke. Sophie laughed, and pointed her index finger at them. "We want all you got, and then we'll think about letting _you _live. I can't say much for your friends there." What Ruko was expecting was the man to sell out where their worth-while stuff was hiding, and then attempt to take off, leaving his pals behind.

And, that's exactly what he did. It's very predictable what a man will do when he's faced with the choices of: saving your own ass, or sticking around until the bitter end with those "dearest" to you.

"A-all we own is being hidden behind those bins over there!" The man pointed to where four large bins rested against a brick wall, and stood up. "I-I'm sorry, guys.." He whispered to his bleeding friends. "You-you're not leaving us are you, Rob?!" One of the wounded called out. Said person, known as Rob, stepped forwards towards Sophie. "Please, you can take everything. Just let me go!"

Sophie looked back towards Ruko, and gave her a distinct nod. Ruko gave the next orders, obviously directed towards Ren. Lucy watched blankly as the scene unfolded.

"Go." Taking his command, Ren landed a close fist into an open palm, and then lifted his fist into the air. Next, he chanted his spell. _"Morphing: Concrete Ravens!" _One by one, ravens began forming out of the concrete beneath their feet, and darting towards Rob. One even landed on Lucy's shoulder, and began lightly pecking at her cheek. This caused a tiny smile to form on her delicate lips, and she pat the gray raven on it's shockingly soft head. Watching his ravens rip Rob's flesh, and being affectionate to the blond commenced a grin to appear.

**A few hours later...**

The gang had gathered up the valuables that were being hidden near the brick wall. Ruko collected a "shit load" of jewel, a few gold watches, and many other items that could be auctioned for a good price. Ruko, Sophie, Ren, Kenshin, and Ai were all seated in the living area chatting, while Lucy was in her room breastfeeding her daughter.

"So how did the mission go, guys?" Ai asked quietly. Sophie and Ruko exchanged pleased faces, and Ruko fixed a stray bang. "It went great, actually. I don't know what's going on inside that girl's head, but she murdered one of the guys that we were plannin' to kill, no problem. Oh well, less blood on our hands." Ai nodded her head, and Sophie looked to Ren. "Hey, Ren! Why did one of your birds hang around Lucy like that? They've never clung to any of us! I thought they were supposed to be killing machines." Sophie pouted, and waited for Ren to answer.

He scratched the freckles on his cheek, and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure myself, to be quite honest. And hey, they are! Did you not see the way that guy _Bob _got torn to shreds?" Sophie waved him off.

In the other room, Mizuki had finally gone to sleep, and Lucy kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetheart. Hoshi wa anata ni kisu shimashou.."

At last, Lucy could go crawl into her own bed. She rolled over to her side, and peered at her digital clock. "Huh, Natsu. Remember when you said you'd buy me a new clock that morning?" She whispered to herself, before she started thinking about the present. _It was okay to kill that guy, right? I mean, he came at me. I didn't have any other choice. He was scum anyway. He's like Akuzo. They're all like Akuzo. _

Daybreak crept around, and the busty blond finally got to fall into a deep sleep. Her slumber was filled with nightmares, unfortunately, and Ren and Ruko eventually had to rush in to calm Lucy and the baby's screaming.

_As time went on though, Lucy's nightmares became less frequent. Her desire for revenge became greater, and she began going out with the gangs on each "mission" they planned.  
Since Sophie was most skilled with hand-to-hand combat, Lucy started training, and constantly sparring with the blond. It eventually got to the point where Lucy could easily out-match Sophie, and pin her to the ground without a second thought.  
Kenshin and Ren no longer frightened Lucy, instead, they grew extremely close. Ren and Lucy began hanging around each other more than usual, and would sneak in side glances here and there.  
Mizuki's power has grown more unstable, but it could only be noticed by Leo the lion. He began to worry for the well-being of his key holde. If the child's power were to get out of hand, he'd say, Lucy could be in serious danger._

_Thus, a little after a year of Lucy's joining of the gang, a new plan was laid out._

"Guys," Ruko called, "It's that time again!" Cheers rang throughout the kitchen, but Ruko silenced them. "Lucy, in case you didn't know, we each battle for the title of leader. It all mainly depends on strength and tactic, but also how well of a leader you are, of course." Ren smiled at Lucy, and she returned it. "Since I won last time, I think we should give you a chance at the spot."

Lucy smirked, as did Ruko. "So, if you can beat the other four members, then you get to go head to head with me." A mischievous tint spread throughout Lucy's eyes. "Oh, you're on."

* * *

**Well? Review!**

**Check out my latest story, _FAIRYCHAT_, would you?**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

_Hoshi wa anata ni kisu shimashou: Let the stars kiss you_

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	10. Battle

**If any of you were following _Wizardly Relationships, _I deleted the story. Honestly, I had no actual plot set up when I first began the story, so I felt it wasn't even going to go anywhere. Sorry.**

**Fan girl 666: ****Thank you!**

* * *

Because Lucy was usually the one to complete the gang's missions, Lucy got more of the reward than anyone. This allowed Lucy to buy a larger apartment only a few blocks away, for herself and Mizuki. She also hired a nanny, Allison. She was only seventeen, but very good with children.

"Allison! I'm going to work!" Lucy called down the hall. The blond was holding her daughter, and giving her affectionate kisses on her cheeks and nose. "I'll see you later, okay Mizuki? Be a good girl for mommy." Mizuki giggled and pat Lucy on her nose. "Okay, have a good day Miss. Heartfilia!" Allison spoke as she took Mizuki from Lucy's arms. Immediately, Mizuki began playfully pulling on Allison's ginger hair.

As Lucy was about to walk out the door to go meet up with the gang, she took one last look at her child. Lucy sighed as Mizuki's golden eyes bore into her own brown ones. "Make sure to feed her on time today!" Lucy yelled as she close the door behind her.

Today was the day of the battle for next gang leader.

_Time skip_

Lucy, Ruko, Kenshin, Ren, Sophie, and Ai were in a grassy field, in a large circle. "Looks like you have an advantage, maker boy!" Sophie taunted Ren. He smirked, and winked at Lucy. "I know I do!"

"Okay, everyone! Listen up because I'm only saying this once!" Ruko smirked and looked square at Lucy. "Anything's fair game. Except for you Sophie," Ruko's attention snapped to Sophie, who grunted. "Don't go overboard this time, got it?!" Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, Ruko! I've never even seen your magic before. You either, Sophie." Lucy's eyes narrowed. "I can't wait to!" Ruko chuckled. "Then let's begin!"

Ruko clapped her hands together, which made more of a thunderclap sound. And so, the fight began.

Sophie ran straight for Ruko first. "Dammit, Sophie! You do this every time!" Ruko yelled while dodging Sophie's fast punches. "Well," Sophie chuckled, "I need to take out the strongest first, don't I?!" This time, Ruko chuckled, and landed a blow to Sophie's gut. She doubled over, coughed, then got a blow to her nose. "You haven't defeated me all these years, so you won't now!" And again, Ruko swiped out Sophie's legs, causing her to fall on her side. "I haven't used my magic yet, either!"

Ren and Kenshin were circling each other. "Make a move, Ken. I'm waiting." Ren sniffed and narrowed his eyes while smirking. They both stopped in their places, and stared each other down. Then, Kenshin snapped his fingers, and Kunai knives appeared in his hands. "Ready, Ren?"

"More ready than I'll ever be!" Taking that as his cue, Kenshin threw the knives towards the freckled man. Ren slammed his fist in his palm, and yelled his spell quickly. _"Morphing: Dirt Wall!"_ On his command, a wall of dirt appeared in front of him, which blocked the knives. "Dammit." Kenshin whispered while running towards the wall.

The younger boy kicked through the dirt wall, to land on the grass and roll, another Kunai gripped in his palm. _"Dirt Snakes!" _Kenshin whipped his head to the right, to find Ren smirking, and brown snakes slithering towards his feet. "This is definitely new, Ren!" The boy yelled out.

The dirt snakes were easy to destroy; all Kenshin had to do was stab or swipe them, and they'd break into small dirt pieces. "Tch. Okay then, if you think you can so easily destroy those.. _Morphing: Dirt Eagles!" _Brown eagles, with grass as feathers, flew upwards. "Go!" Ren shouted and pointed at Kenshin. "God dammit, Ren.." He whispered.

As two large eagles flew towards Kenshin, and he actually became scared. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he readied himself for an attack. The first dirt eagle was a few feet in front of the brown-haired boy, and he threw his two Kunai knives. As the first bird completely broke into dirt, Kenshin was unaware of that the second one was directly behind the first. He wasn't able to summon any more knives before the bird knocked into him, forcing him to the ground. _"Morphing: Dirt Chains!" _As Kenshin laid on the ground, dirt root-like structures protruded out of the ground, and wrapped around his arms and legs. "Wh-what?! Hey, Ren! Let me out! This isn't fair!"

Ren walked over to the teen, and smirked down at him. "Looks like you're out of the running, huh? You may have been able to break my other creations, but not this one. You're lucky I didn't summon my wolves, you know. They would've tore you apart." Turning on his heel, Ren ran over to where Ai and Lucy were fighting, leaving behind a pouting Kenshin.

Since the only way Ai could cast her spells by wiping the paint on the target's skin, she was having difficulties. Lucy was skillfully dodging Ai, thanks to all of the training with Sophie. Even though the brunette was small and frail, _hell _was she fast. Lucy was having a hard time also, though, Ai didn't leave any room for her to call one of her spirits for help.

As Ruko was walking away from Sophie, Sophie grabbed Ruko's ankle and pulled. "AhhHH!" Ruko face planted the cold grass, but then was rolled onto her back by the blond. "Ha! Who's got the advantage now, bitch?!" Sophie laughed while winding her fist back, to form a gradually increasing black, whirling circle. Then, her eyes met Ruko's.

"Not again.." Immediately, Ruko's eyes turned an ice blue, and Sophie was paralyzed in her place straddling Ruko's stomach. _"Mind Possession: Pain!"_

As Ren tackled Ai, which knocked her unconscious, he and Lucy heard a blood curdling scream come from a little ways away on the field. Both of their heads shot towards Ruko and Sophie, to find Sophie clawing at her head with wide eyes. "Heh," Ren laughed, "Looks like Sophie's out of the running, huh?"

"W-what even is Ruko's magic?!" Lucy exclaimed, backing away from Ren. "She fucks with your mind, Lucy. Ha ha." Ren got off Ai, and started venturing towards the busty blond; she continued backing up. "S-so what's Sophie's magic.." A smirk crept across his face, and he took larger steps. "She can summon black holes."

"O-oh, nice to know." Lucy gulped. She's never seen Ren look so.. _Sexy. _As Lucy continued to back up, she eventually fell due to a dirt vine Ren had quietly sprung up. She was lying on her back, with her hand marked with the Fairy Tail sign clenched to her chest. Her heart was starting to beat faster once Ren dropped down, to place a knee between her spread and sprawled out legs, and his hands on either side of her head. "R-Ren.."

Lucy was scared.

Nervous.

_Excited. _

She knew Ren wouldn't hurt her. Her face was burning up, and she closed her eyes. As Ren witnessed Lucy open up the area of access for her neck, he smirked. He was leaning down, ready to start kissing her neck, when an explosion went off to his right. Lucy's eyes darted open at the sound, and her breath hitched in her throat.

A little ways away, what looked like faint stars, with gold and red glitter, floated in the air. "Oh, _no!_"

_Flashback_

_"Lucy!" Leo called. "You need to take Mizuki to the Celestial King. He'll know what to do." Lucy sighed. "Look, Loki, I understand that you're worried about us. But I don't think that I'm in any time of danger! Mizuki hasn't shown any signs of having magic. Only you seem to notice something." Loki ran his hands through his orange hair. "Capricorn and I have discussed this, Lucy. Mizuki is like a time bomb. Her powers are unstable! Look, if Mizuki's powers ever get out of hand, there will be an explosion."_

_Flashback End_

Lucy was running as fast as her body would let her, back to her apartment. Ruko and Ren were trailing far behind her, yelling at her to wait up. "Please, please don't be hurt!" Lucy yelled to the wind as tears streaked off her cheeks.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, and she held her breath once she made it to the front of her apartment. Half of the front wall was blown out, revealing Mizuki's room. "No, no, no, no, no!" Lucy yelled as she frantically made her way in her apartment, then dashing to her baby's room.

"Lucy! What the hell happened?!" Ren asked once he was behind Lucy. He was still trying to catch his breath. Mizuki was screaming and crying, while Allison laid motionless on the floor next to her.

Lucy covered her quivering lips with her hands, and her breathing became erratic. _Please, not a panic attack! Not now! _

Shakily, pulling out Loki's key, she summoned him. He fancily shimmered in, and smiled. That quickly faded though, once he realized the situation. "L-Loki! Check if Mizuki's okay, please!" She begged. "W-woah," He walked to Mizuki's crib, and picked her up. "Mizuki feels like a ball of energy, Lucy!" Completely ignoring the leader of the twelve Zodiac, Lucy ran to Allison's side, and began shaking her. "A-Allison! Please, wake up!"

Ruko and Ren were shocked, and they didn't know what to say, so they stood in the doorway speechless.

"Lucy, dammit! I _told _you this would happen!" _  
_

"I know, _I know! _I should've listened, _I'm sorry!" __  
_

_Time skip.. A few days later.._

"Thank you, so much Ren. I really appreciate it." Lucy stood on her toes, and kissed Ren on his freckled cheek, which made him blush. Lucy giggled.

After the explosion, Ren temporarily patched Mizuki's walls with dirt. Ruko ran back to get the others, and Lucy had eventually woke Allison up.

Allison explained that when she was putting Mizuki down for a nap, she got very fussy and began screaming. Allison had tried to calm the child down, but the next thing she knew, there was a blinded light, and she was waking up to Lucy shaking her.

"Lucy, can we go to see the Celestial King now?" Loki asked the blond. Lucy picked up Mizuki in her arms, and waved goodbye to her gang members. "Let's go."

* * *

**I know how some stories with multiple OC's can be a little overwhelming, but, is my story like that?**

**Review!**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	11. Almost

**Holy wow, I'm at 80 follows! I never thought this story would be so popular. Thank you everyone so, so much. **

**Guest: Very soon, please keep reading!**

**Faithful2kh & Hrstory: Thanks!**

* * *

Lucy, Mizuki, and Loki were standing in front of the very large Celestial King. His arms were crossed as he listened to Loki's story.

After Leo finished explaining his concerns for the blond, he wrapped an arm around Lucy, who was bouncing Mizuki in her arms. Lucy didn't mind though, because his presence calmed her nerves. Mizuki began sticking her fingers in Lucy's cleavage, and the blond bit her lip, waiting for the King's response.

"Well," his booming voice echoed down, "It is true that Mizuki's power is unstable. I can feel it too, Lucy Heartfilia. Loki's judgments were correct." Lucy's heartbeat increased, and she nervously glanced at Loki. "S-so what does that mean?!" The Celestial King continued, "The best procedure would to keep your child here in the Celestial World, to ensure the stability of her powers, and the safety of those surrounding her."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she looked down at her giddy child. She looked at Loki, who nodded his head, then back to the King. "B-but how would that even be possible?! Humans can't stay in the Celestial World for long!" Loki pulled his arm back, just to grab Lucy by her shoulders and look her straight in her frantic eyes. "Mizuki isn't just a normal human, Lucy! She has powers that may even exceed mine."

Lucy didn't want to believe it. "No, no! Please, take me back! Just take us back!" She shouted as tears threatened to fall. Everything was just so stressful, and she wasn't going to leave her child in a foreign world. Loki sighed and took one last look at the Celestial King. "Loki, ensure Mizuki and Lucy's safety. I'm counting on you." And with that, they both shimmered away to return to Lucy's apartment.

By the time they arrived in Lucy's home, it was dark out, and the other gang members seemed to return to Ruko's apartment.

"Loki, please. Go back to the Celestial World, we'll be fine." Lucy pleaded, as she set Mizuki down in her crib. Turning back, she found Loki with a look of desperation across his handsome features. "Lucy, I just need to protect you. Mizuki isn't safe like this. You really should have left her in the Spirit World until she became stable!" The blond became angrier and angrier the more he spoke. "You really expect me to leave my daughter in some world that even _I _don't completely understand?! Mizuki _is _human. She is not a type of energy-being like you're implying! Just go back! _Gate of the Lion, I command thee to close!_" Before he shimmered out, he protested, "Lucy, I-"

The blond fell to her knees, and began sobbing. _I was such a jerk to him, but he, he crossed the line with this one!__  
_

**The next day..**

"So how did things go in the Celestial World, Lucy?" Ren asked, while passing the blond a bowl of soup. Lucy gladly accepted it, and sighed. "Not so good. The King wanted Mizuki to stay until her powers became stable." Ruko walked by Lucy, and put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Lucy! You got us to look after her, you know?" Lucy craned her neck to look at the mind-controller, and her eyes softened. "Yeah, thanks."

Ren, Ruko, and Lucy were seated at the dinning room table in the Ruko's apartment. Ai and Sophie were playing with Mizuki in the other room, and giggles and squeals could be heard. Ruko nudged the blond to get her attention. "By the way Lucy, about who will become the next leader.." Lucy's ears perked up. "Yeah?"

"Since the battle was interrupted yesterday, we never really got a chance to finish the fight. But, we have all came to the conclusion that you should be the next leader." After Ruko stopped talking, Lucy raised her eyebrows. "What? Me?" Ren chuckled. "Yeah. We've all recognized that you're the most mature one out of all of us, and you've shown better leadership skills than I have."

Lucy was shocked. "I-I don't know what to say Ruko.. I.." Ruko smiled softly, and by that time, Ai was standing in the doorway with Sophie besides her, and Mizuki in her arms. "Just say you'll do it!" Sophie called out. "Y-yeah, I will! Thank you guys so much, really. I don't know how I could ever repay you all for what you've done for me.."

Ai quietly walked up to Lucy and bowed her head. "You can make it up to us by being a good leader, Lucy-san." Lucy blushed at the honorific the brunette used. "Yeah, Lucy! Just don't be a bitch like Ruko was!" Sophie laughed, then glanced over to Ruko, whose eyes were already an ice blue. "I-I mean, what am I talking about?!" Sophie nervously laughed, while darting her eyes somewhere else.

"So, it's settled then! Lucy Heartfilia, you are our new gang leader!" Ruko announced. Then, Kenshin walked in the room, from the bathroom. "Are we gonna have a gang name?" He asked, and Ruko gasped. "Oh, yeah! Well, Lucy.. Got any ideas?"

Lucy thought for a minute, but couldn't figure one out. "I-I have no idea, honestly." Lucy looked down at her lap, but then shot her head up once Ren spoke. "I have an idea!" He called out. Sophie crossed her arms. "Oh yeah freckle boy? What is it?" Ren scowled at the teenage girl, and then smiled at Lucy. "Since you're a Celestial Spirit mage and all.. I was just thinking that it could be 'Stars of Rapture' or something like that.. Considering your magic has to do with the constellations. I don't know, it was a stupid idea."

"No, no! Ren that was an amazing idea!" Ruko shouted. "Yeah, it makes sense! Stars of rapture actually means stars of joy! And Lucy here loves her Celestial Spirits, right?" Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "You're right, it was a really good idea! I love it, Ren! Let's do it. Stars of Rapture." Ren blushed and looked away, while Ruko winked at him.

**Time skip: Three Years Later**

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Mizuki exclaimed while following around her mother throughout the apartment. "Okay, okay honey! Mommy heard you the first three times you said it." Lucy scrambled into the kitchen, where Allison was. "Allison, could you please make Mizuki something to eat? I'm running late for work." Lucy then picked up Mizuki, and smiled. "Sure thing, Miss. Heartfilia!"

"Oh please Allison, I've told you a million times to call me Lucy!" The blond chuckled, and began talking to her daughter. "I have to go to work now sweetie, I'll be home before you know it! Be a good girl like always, kay?" Mizuki hugged her mother's neck, "Yes mama!"

Lucy put her daughter down, and rushed to the front door. "Bye guys! Love you, Mizuki!" Lucy called as she was shutting the door. "Love you too!" Mizuki called after.

Allison has been working for Lucy Heartfilia for a total of four years now, and still has no idea what 'work' Lucy went off to. But, Allison got paid _plenty, _so she wasn't complaining.

"Hey guys!" Lucy called as she entered Ruko's apartment. The five members were all seated in the living room, with grim looks on their faces. "What happened..?" She asked as she took a seat next to Sophie on a couch. Ruko looked up, and scowled. "Some fucker put requests out to guilds for our arrest." Lucy's breath quickened, and Sophie noticed, so she began rubbing her leader's back. "Y-you're kidding right?" Lucy asked, while her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm afraid not. They have our fuckin' descriptions too, which makes everything ten times worse."

"You know what, this is probably your fuckin' fault Sophie! You just had to go and kill those businessmen didn't you! God fucking dammit!" Ruko yelled, while Sophie _tch_-ed, and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ruko. If it was someone's fault, it was all of ours. Don't blame it on a single person. I'm sure we've all screwed up at one point.."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be careful then. If we get caught, we'll be taken into the magic council for sure." Lucy announced. "Then what would happen to us?" Kenshin asked curiously. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. "We'd probably be put to death, or something along those lines."

"Fuck!" Ruko shouted, while getting up to move next to the windows. "You didn't tell your nanny about what you do for a living, did you Lucy?" She asked, while glancing back. "No, of course not! Not even Mizuki has a clue as to what I do once I leave the house."

"What are we gonna do if guilds start coming after us?" Ai asked quietly. Sophie giggled. "We're gonna have to fight back of course!" Ren and Ai chuckled, while Ruko smirked. "Yeah, we'll give 'em hell if they even consider bringing us in."

**Later that night**

Lucy lay under the covers, while Loki stands at the foot of her bed. "Mizuki hasn't been acting funny at all, right Lucy?" He asked, while sitting at her feet. "No, Loki. I told you, she hasn't done anything like three years ago." Loki smiled and closed his eyes with contempt. "Good. I'm glad to hear."

"Loki?" Lucy asked. "Would you protect me even if it was Fairy Tail who attacked me?" She sunk deeper into the covers, and waited for his reply. He sighed first, but then turned back to look at his key holder. "I'll protect you from whatever you desire, princess. Even if it is Fairy Tail." Lucy's gaze shifted away from her spirit, and she whispered, "Thank you, Loki." Then, he went back to the Celestial World, leaving her to her own thoughts.

"Natsu," she silently mouthed, "I could never stop loving you, as hard as I tried." Lucy closed her eyes in hopes of falling asleep, but was interrupted by the opening of her door. "Mom?" Lucy heard a little voice call, and she sat up. "Yes, dear? It's late, you should be sleeping."

Mizuki crawled up on her mother's bed, and adjusted her nightgown. "I couldn't sleep." Her little voice said, while crawling under the sheets with Lucy. "Why not?" The blond asked, and began running her fingers through her daughter's pink hair. _Just like her father._ "I kept thinking of daddy."

Lucy sighed, and laid back down on her own pillow. Turning her head so she was facing her daughter, she began talking in a soft tone. "I told you, Mizuki. Daddy had to go away for a long, long time. You'll see him one day, I promise." Mizuki grinned, and the moonlight glinted off something sharp in her mouth.

"Wait, is that a fang?" Lucy asked, while reaching over to open Mizuki's mouth. Opening her daughter's mouth, Lucy found a single fang. Smiling, Lucy kissed her daughter's forehead and wished her good night. _Yep, definitely just like her father._

**Meanwhile, at the guild**

"Come on, Lisanna!" Natsu cheered, while holding a mission request. "This one pays a ton of jewel! Let's go!" Grinning and jumping around, Natsu held out the request to Lisanna. She smiled, took it in her hands, and read it. "Yeah, sounds good to me, Natsu! Let's go ask Erza and Gray if they want to go, okay?"

Lisanna walked over to where Erza and Gray were chatting, and handed the scarlet-haired mage the form. "Capture the six murderous members of 'Stars of Rapture' and bring them into the magic council huh?" Erza asked, while handing the paper over to Gray. Natsu placed his hands behind his head, and grinned. "Yeah! It's only a few towns away from here. Look how much jewel it pays!"

"The members of the gang are very powerful mages. Their hair colors vary from blond, brunette, to raven." Gray announced, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm in." Gray said, while Happy flew over. "Count me in, also." Erza stated while taking the mission request over to Mira. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow, then."

* * *

**I'm not really proud of this chapter, but.**

**Review!**

**Sadly, this fic will be coming to a close in the next few chapters. I have yet to completely figure out the ending, though. ): **

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


End file.
